A Bargain For Love
by simplisticmuse
Summary: With the Queen's funds slowly depleting and the Crawler looming near, a deal must be made to acquire the funds elsewhere and that deal is made with the richest man in Albion...but nothing ever comes for free.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bargain for Love**

This was absolutely rubbish. This whole plan was absolute rubbish!

A fuming Adelynn paced the halls of a well furnished manor that was not her own, rather it was their enemy's. It was a bit much for the new queen of Albion, it had seemed like only a week ago Page had offhandedly mentioned torching this mansion for kicks and giggles, and now Adelynn was here to suck hold to the owner of said mansion.

The rebellion's organizers had decided that they could not face the Crawler without help, soldiers and fighters they had, but their quarry was more like "financial" help. The Queen's funds were necessary for preparing Albion but also for aiding the people, and they were vastly missing funds for its army. So if the Queen herself didn't have enough money, who else in all of Albion could possibly even be a near candidate?

That man's name was Reaver. Reaver was despised by most of Albion for his pompous attitude, sexual deviance, thirst for murder, ethically wrong business practices, and his wicked skill with any firearm. However, there was the rare and generally twisted fan or two, and of course the ever abundant supply of wealthy socialites who flocked to his parties to simply say that they had been on the guest list.

Nonetheless, the Rebellion members had decided it was a good idea, and had even gone as far as to appoint the proposition job to her. It ended with several lamenting curses and even a threat here and there, Adelynn still had to go no matter how hard she disputed. Page had said Reaver would find an appeal from Adelynn far more convincing than anyone else, and she had a faint idea why this was so. Appealing to her vain side once more, she eyed her face in the nearest mirror, which were in abundance at this home, wishing for once in her life that she had been born ugly or at least had been horribly maimed in battle.

Adelynn waited for a servant to announce her arrival, she had been waiting for several minutes and had taken to eyeing the decor around her with clear distaste. That man had managed to fill every available space either with a portrait or statue of himself in a suggestive pose. His arrogance was actually outstanding, as he had even gone as far as to autograph a few. Adelynn could admit to being possibly a little vain herself but she certainly didn't have any self-portraits or statues – and she the Queen for god sake! There was a shuffle of feet behind her and she turned to face the servant girl, "Master Reaver will be out shortly."

The girl was young and no doubt pretty by all standards, certainly the way Reaver liked them but then again Reaver was not known for hiring ugly staff, if his expensive and grandeur mannerism gave any hint. Adelynn nodded in response to which the servant broke eye contact and quickly shuffled away. Odd indeed, the girl possessed an innocence uncommon she thought for any Reaver staff

member. Adelynn had half expected to be propositioned for a quickie by any servant in the Reaver household whilst waiting for the Master. Her own eyes wandered to her attire, she had dressed causally for the occasion with her usual garments that was most effective in any combat situation. Hell she decided she didn't care, the rebellion and Reaver himself were just lucky that she had held up her end of the bargain, appealing attire be damned.

"Well who do we have here?"

Reaver's voice seemed to float in the air caressing the addressed with a subtle tingle from head to toe, a well rehearsed trait she was sure. Adelynn raised a brow and faced Albion's most immoral individual with an inward cringe.

"Ahhh, quite the pleasant surprise I assure you."

She bit back the snide remark that threatened to burst from her lips, remembering that they needed this man's money desperately. Reaver sauntered down from the large staircase with a sense of elegance that only his long limbs could afford, a smirk plastered on his features and a sinful stare that tore through her clothes, Adelynn hoped her gaze radiated as much ice as she felt.

"I'm here on a matter of business, Reaver."

"Oh business how positively boring, but alas I'm simply grateful for the company."

"It's rather important and...confidential," Adelynn stressed the last word as she eyed the man warily.

His smirk widened by another mile, "Very well, let's take a little stroll to the parlour we'll be very much _alone_ in there."

Reaver reached her position and offered her his arm, Adelynn eyed the offending limb with resentment but took the offer hesitantly. She felt the suit's silk fabric slid under her fingertips like oil, another testament to the man's enormous wealth. Despite the vast difference in height he moved agilely and always within her own stride like a gentleman should, his hand coming to rest upon her forearm in the traditional manner. His touch made her shudder involuntarily and she thought she seen the man smile, anger began to boil familiarly in her veins. Very well, she'd play his little game and Hell, she'd even play it better.

"How do you fare today, Mister Reaver?"

A flash behind those dark eyes, "Most excellent as always, my dear."

"How exceedingly wonderful."

His pace relaxed more and the Queen fought a smirk of her own, the man loved it when people played to their expected parts. He was very much a man who liked to play dress up and influence the lives of individuals around him. "I was most surprise and delighted when I heard they were sending you for the negotiations."

No doubt a lamb to slaughter she thought darkly, "Who? Me? I can't imagine why."

Reaver never answered her question opting to raise a graceful brow and wink, she feigned an oblivious manner despite the crawling of her skin.

They entered a distant parlour which was a much smaller room but no less grand, heavy red drapes adorned the windows while upholstered oak furniture decorated the centre. He dropped her off gracefully into a chair and seated himself in front of her, she was suddenly aware of the intensity behind his gaze as he cleared his throat.

"Now my dear, what is it you wish to discuss?"

She fought an inner battle with herself, Adelynn had never actually thought up a speech or really even prepared herself for presenting such a proposal. Reaver's stare never left her face almost as if he was enjoying her little inner struggle – and he probably was.

"Well as you have heard Albion is soon to face a devastating attack, and well frankly we just don't have the required funding for our armies. So as odd as it is, we were hoping that your generous and patriotic nature would wish to aid our call."

Bloody Hell she thought miserably, words of practised wisdom and glory right there.

He remained as still as stone in that chair with his ever prominent smirk, "That is a lot of money Adelynn, to fund an entire army is no simple budget I can assure you."

Her brows furrowed at the mention of her name, she was sure she had never heard it tumble from his mouth before as he preferred to use some ridiculous pet name, it gave the meeting a more intimate feel and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"We are aware that we are asking a great deal here," Adelynn smoothed her hands down the folds of her coat, Reaver's eyes watched the motion intently.

"Indeed I am a generous man but I am also a business man lovey, why would I possibly give any handouts hmm? Especially ones that offer no interest in return."

Adelynn's mouth dropped slowly, how could he put a price on the lives of millions?

"You'll die too if we fail."

He rested his two hands on that damnable cane and leaned in closer, she smelt the tang of an expensive cologne.

"So they say."

She sighed in defeat, the deal was a bust, there would be no possible way to convince a greedy bastard to part with his wealth. Anger and despair burned in her chest and she cast the vermin her darkest stare, "I hope you're the first."

Reaver laughed at this, his eyes never leaving her face and in defiance she held his gaze, which she must admit, was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I always admired your fire, Adelynn."

The Queen's lips furled up into a wolfish snarl, "Go fuc-"

He was upon her in an instant, somewhere between a blink and a heartbeat he had moved from his regal perch to standing directly in front of her, his hand pressing against her throat and the barrel of a gun jabbed into her stomach. Adelynn may not have been as fast as Reaver but years of being who

she was had made her clever, a dagger was firmly pointing into the soft flesh of the gunner's chest. Coy eyes batted their dark long lashes, "It's your move, Reaver."

All this earned was another laugh, "Oh pity, but I do so love games."

She had no doubt that the gunner's trigger was a fast one, but she also had no doubt in the speed of her nimble wrists. The second before he'd pulled that trigger she'd plunge that knife into his cold black heart. Adelynn pushed her way further into the man, close enough to feel the surprisingly steady rise and fall of his chest, she craned her neck to his ear, "You should be so lucky to die by the intimacy of my bare hands, a bullet is a quick and selfish thing."

A rumble announced itself in the back of his throat, its one part laughter and two parts moan. Despite the look of maddening rage in those dark eyes she sees something akin to desire, it's a tempting tease to torture the man whilst killing him. But rationality returns to her as it always does, she

pockets the small blade and attempts her most charming smile. Its a dangerous move she knows, now she's unarmed and he's pointing a loaded gun into her guts.

"Now I'll give you one more chance to be the good host I know you to be." Adelynn laces her voice with so much honey she almost chokes.

Reaver prepares the trigger, she can hear the chamber slide into place and a fire ignites in her veins, Adelynn was actually almost surprised by his audacity not to back off – almost. Her booted heel slams into his calf, she rises from her seat to bring her full weight into the blow. The two superpowers collide and tumble with the other, they're falling but his aim is broken and Adelynn lands on top, pinning the marksmen beneath her. She can't help the triumph smile that passes through her features, "That wasn't very nice."

There's a wicked gleam in his eyes, it's both satisfied and scheming, he holsters his expensive agent of death and the royal becomes aware of their awkward position. Truthfully, it was a bit undignified but dignity wasn't in play where it involved her life.

"Sorry my dear, I've been known to get a little overzealous sometimes."

A hand snakes to her hip and flips her with such force it stole the air from her lungs. He's changed the tables now, Adelynn was trapped beneath him and she can't ignore the sudden panicked flutter of her heart. He's strong and he's heavy too, she was running out of escape routes.

"Much better," Reaver practically purrs to the crook of her neck and she can feel the motion against her skin.

Adelynn wants to spit in his face or claw at his eyes, she kills the thought, it would be devastating to her image to admit defeat now. She has studied his character enough to know that she might gain the upper hand by playing to his games. Knocking down some of her pride, the Queen lets a free hand wander up the side of his left thigh, he growls softly like some kind of tomcat and nips at her collarbone. Rage like she's never felt before boils in her stomach at the indignity of his touch, but she continues to barb him by releasing an excited gasp.

"And this is not the best of me yet, my lovey."

Bile rises in her chest but her prowling fingers have reached their mark, the emblazoned handle of his Dragonstomper. Her head is dizzy with the prospect of shooting the vermin with his own beloved gun, a long fingernail touches the edge of the trigger and she's just about ready to – a free hand traps her wandering wrist while his other hand slams the back of her head into the marble floor beneath.

Pain and surprise flood her skull, and now she's beyond the point of murderous wrath, no one has ever even dared to treat her with such humiliation! Her red mouth curled over gleaming teeth with an animalistic growl, she thrashes her arms, her legs, her knees, anything to get this man off of her.

"Oh how I love it when they're frisky," he retorts with the delight of a child.

"Love this!" Adelynn screams, having managed to free at least one of her hands she swung back and pounded her fist into the deviant's jaw. There's a succulent second where his head moved back and the woman heard a delicious crack, only to have his gaze back on her with as much malcontent as Skorm himself. Two hands are on her windpipe instantly, pressing so hard she can't even gasp for air, fingers clawing at his face for reprieve. Adelynn is hit with the sick realization that she's going to die like this, begging for air while pinned under the worst villain in history.

Her hands cease their actions and freeze in the silent sign of surrender, she can only pray that he'll agree. Realization seems to dawn on him slowly, the maniacal twist of his features subdues only slightly, and finally he carefully removes his hands from the column of her neck. She howls for air like a newborn babe, lungs exploding and heart hammering in her chest, after a quick second when she relearnt the art of mobility, Adelynn rolled away from his still crouching form.

Breathe. Just breathe. Her fingers fly to her raw aching throat and she stares so hard it practically pins him to the ground.

"I will kill you well before the Crawler gets a chance!" She spat, her voice is so blistered it sounds foreign to her.

Reaver picks himself up off the floor with a delicate sweep of limbs, there's blood running down the side of his mouth, and the left arch of his jaw is sitting more slightly to the right than she remembers. Adelynn feels a slow burn of satisfaction.

"Apologize now, that was very un-guestly of you," he states, fingering his jawline.

"You're absolutely right, I'm sorry that I didn't kill you."

A slow smirk spreads across his bleeding lip, "Oh my dear girl, the things I could do to you."

His hand slowly slides to the Dragonstomper strapped ever-faithfully at his hip, he's aimed at her head before she even blinked. Exhausted as she was, Adelynn was not going out without a fight, fire crackled wickedly at her fingertips. It would probably do nothing to him, maybe burn off a few hairs or char his good clothes, but it had been noted as something before she'd die.

He watches her face before sighing dramatically, "Tell you what, I let you live and I'll even pay for your little tea party if you agree to one thing."

Whatever it was he wanted from her, was it truly worth the price of life?

Maybe not her own, but for the lives of all of Albion...

"What is it?"

"Three nights from now you will dine at my table in this very manor, and there can be no backing out later, I will send an escort to see you here.

Shit, shit, shit, she'd much rather die.

"What say you?" He asked, the beautiful pistol still hovering in place.

"Agreed," she mumbled despairingly.

**OOOO**

Adelynn was shown out by the same pretty little handmaid that had brought her in, the maid raised a black brow to the now welting marks on the Queen's neck. Adelynn was more concerned as to how she was going to explain them to the rest of the rebellion, especially about Reaver's little arrangement.

Millfields was quiet at night, very much unlike the city of Bowerstone to its immediate right. She was left relatively undisturbed on the roads by traveller or bandit alike, save for the gleaming red eyes that peered at her from deep in the bushes. Weeks ago, the nobility had been abuzz with news of balverine attacks all along the borders of Millfields, and just as suddenly as they had come they had stopped. Although the beasts themselves made regular appearances on back roads and wooded trails, they didn't attack, not that anyone complained but there was always that nagging question of why. Adelynn knew it had something to do with Reaver and his secret company of shape shifting balverine guests – but what kind of bargain had he really arranged?

She shook her head angrily, the less she knew about the bastard and his nefarious deeds was all the better.

**xxx Author's note: **

Reaver is just so deliciously evil...I was inspired to write this a while ago while playing fable and realizing that it takes a really damn long time to save all of Albion with my lute hero earnings, and wouldn't it be a lot easier if you could just borrow the money? Thus this fic was born.


	2. Chapter 2

The rebellion members had been less than thrilled with Reaver's proposition, even less happy with the blackening bruises that appeared over Adelynn's neck. After calming a cursing Walter, an enraged Ben, and giving a less than confident wink to Page – Adelynn found herself here, three nights later, waiting in the Bowerstone market district for an unwanted carriage and escort.

The rebellion leader tapped a booted foot against the grainy cobblestone in what could have been mock indifference, all directed at the painfully gaudy wagon that pulled in to meet her. Everything from the groomed white horses to the ridiculous gold trim that lined everything right down to the handlebars, lest one forgot the Reaver Industries logo that was embossed on every piece of available fabric and detailing.

A scrawny young man wearing a pompous powdered wig clambered down from his seat, he moved with hast to open the door for her with an elegant long sweep of his arm.

"Milady."

Adelynn spat loudly on the ground for added effect, while ignoring the hand that offered her aid as she alone hoisted herself into the carriage. As she made herself comfort amongst the cushions in her silk booth, she couldn't help but laugh at the driver whose face twisted into a disgusted grimace. The night was going to be horrifyingly boring if she couldn't have a little wee bit of fun, and she intended on having a lot.

The journey there past by rather quickly, being in part by fast horses and an even faster driver, the smoggy landscape of Bowerstone soon changed into spacious country manors and the dense thicket of Millfields. It didn't take the Queen long to recognize the rich estate ahead of her, the one that was larger than all the rest, the only one to have a direct view of Bower Lake, and of course, the only one to have an enormous statue of himself in the courtyard.

The carriage came to a slow stop as Adelynn swallowed against her constricting throat, she looked out the tiny window to scan the nearby surroundings with forced disinterest. The courtyard was utterly empty, no Reaver, no doorman, not even some doe-eyed maid. The lack of entourage should have comforted her but instead it put her on edge. She didn't wait for the driver to see her out, booting the door open with her foot and sliding out of her seat, her heels echoing off the brick courtyard was the only sound to greet her ears.

"Where is he?" She shot a look back at the timid youth.

"Master Reaver is away from home on some business, he should be back shortly before nightfall. My instructions were to bring you to the Manor, go speak to the butler if you require any assistance."

She snorted dryly, "Does he actually expect me to stay here all day and wait?"

The boy shrugged, "I suppose so, Ma'am."

"And if I refuse?"

"That would be most unwise, my lady."

A voice announced loudly from a distance, Adelynn turned away from the boy to watch a rather distasteful sight approach the duo. A short stocky man was crossing the courtyard, he wore a lecherous smile, tawny hair slicked back with far too much grease, dark circles creased his eyes to match a rather jagged nose.

"The name's Mortimer, Mortimer the butler."

Adelynn's bottom lip upturned in the smallest displays of disgust, fortunately for her the man took it as an inviting smile. She briefly remembered another one of Reaver's former butlers, wondering if there was some kind of society for the creepy and perverted house servant, it would explain where Reaver hired this one and quite possibly the last too.

"I'm here to foresee your entertainment and comfort until the master returns, of course."

"Of course," she frowned.

Mortimer extended his arm and nodded his head towards the house, "Is there anything you require right now?"

She refused his hand and started walking towards the manor, making damn sure to keep as much space between her and the grease ball behind her, whom was currently staring at her retreating ass, "As much wine as your master has in stock, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

**OOOO**

She had lost track of time, it had been ages that much she could judge. The sun had set and the sky outside was turning a dark blue, several times a maid had shuffled in to throw another log on the fire or refill the glass that Adelynn no longer wanted. The anxiety of the notorious gunslinger waltzing in at any moment had worn off, instead her mind felt sluggish from inactivity, legs stiff from sitting so long. Yawning softly the gypsy spied a grand piano tucked in the corner of the room. As a child she had played the piano with much coaxing from her mother, but that had been a very long time indeed.

Rising from her seat and ignoring the crack from her misused knees, Adelynn splayed one hand abusively against the ivory keys, the noise was soft yet jarring. Inspired, she made herself at home on the bench and began to play the first notes of a song that had been beaten into her head long ago. Surprising herself Adelynn got lost in the music so much so, the dull clapping behind could have been the crackling fire, and the low chuckle that sounded so close seemed more like the piano's brassy strings. A hand touched the small of her back bringing her back to earth, back to the diabolical mansion housing the devil incarnate. The crisp smell of some expensive aftershave washed over her as she felt the weight of him lean against her figure. She stifled a small shudder fighting the urge to shrug off the gloved hand, her dark eyes flashed anger towards the man above.

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence? I've been waiting for ages."

Adelynn rose from the piano, feeling his hand slid away from her with a sense of relief despite the curious way her skin tingled in its leave.

"Apologies my dear I am after all, a very busy man."

"Yes, one would be tired after exploiting the weak and innocent all day." She mumbled in reply.

He laughed richly, "Do you really think me such a villain? Almost half of Bowerstone's most poverty-stricken citizens find employment within one of my factories, saving them from a life or begging, prostituting, or crime. I'm only doing my part to clean up this city, and doing it all effectively at the lowest operating cost too might I add."

The royal cocked a brow, lining his pockets with more gold at the cost of the workers horrendous employment conditions.

"Aren't you just the genius and the saint, but that's not why I'm here is it?"

Reaver folded his hands behind his back a mischievous glint in his gaze, "My, my, straight to business are we? Well I do hope all that waiting has worked up your appetite because dinner is about to be served in the dining hall."

She frowned slightly, "Rather late for dinner is it not?"

The gunman only offered a predator's smile as he reached for her hand, "The night is but young."

**OOOO**

Adelynn hadn't eaten a real meal in days, surviving off of scraps of meat, raw vegetables from the gardens, and bread. It was too much a cost to keep the castle kitchen stocked these days and the smell of a finely seasoned dinner was enough to draw her stomach into a fit. She eyed the steak that sat on a plate in front of her with mild awe, more surprised with the fact that their plates were decorated with a heaping array of spiced fruit that could have fed two. The Queen composed her features into stone however her stomach gave her act away, releasing a rather loud grumble of hunger that the whole room was sure to hear.

The deviant smiled, knowing well enough that she hadn't eaten real food in days, "Go on my dear, dig in."

Adelynn frowned darkly, reaching for a gold fork and plunging it forcibly into her meat her eyes never leaving his face. The gunslinger ate politely, cutting his food slowly and with small portions and unfortunately taking the time to chew. Adelynn kept up her lady appearance while dinning, ignoring the need to tear into her food like a ravenous animal that would never eat this good again.

"Its been a while since I've had such company for dinner," he watched her from the rim of a wine glass.

"What company? Something other than balverines and mercenaries?"

His laugh was a purr of silk, "I would hardly call those company."

The heavy door opened as Mortimer entered the hall quietly and whispered something into Reaver's ear. Adelynn was grateful for the distraction, while their heads were turned the other way the gypsy heaved the remaining contents of her steak into an open mouth. Reaver shooed the butler away with an irritated hand, turning his eyes back to his captive, "Where were we hmm?"

"Why all this?" She asked warily, swallowing thickly before he noticed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Choosing her words carefully, "I expected a clean-cut affair, you get what you want and I get what I need and leave as quickly as possible, and its never spoken of again. I never anticipated all of this."

An elegant brow rose slightly, "You're complaining about the gentlemanly way I've handled this rather scandalous offer? Are you aware that I'm capable of much worse?"

Anger rose in her chest, "Well I did expect much less from you."

Reaver rose from his seat, a towering wall of intimidation that failed to make the girl flinch. He walked towards her sitting form, but walking was an understatement because he seemed more to glide her way. Sensing a brewing challenge, Adelynn downed the last of her wine a rose to meet his gaze, all six four of it.

He stared her down in silence for a minute wagering her strength or her anger, a hand reached out and lifted her chin to his darkening expression he was surprised that she allowed the contact.

"I could also simply take my claim as well, _mon amour_." He growled lowly, she felt the threat rumble in his throat.

He wasn't going to threaten her, she would not stand for it. Adelynn closed the space between them pressing her weight against his frame. "And I could simply kill you and take what is owed to me."

She watched his dark mask morph into a smirk, "I'd welcome the challenge, Hero."

Reaver was really starting to piss her off, she lowered her voice to an audible hiss, "So answer me, why all of the games?"

His fingers danced across her sides down to her hips where they stayed, pulling her into him and crushing her with their strength, "Because the prize is so much sweeter when its willing."

Adelynn growled under her breath using all of her strength to push him away, but not before the deviant could brush his lips against her ear. Her blood boiled with anger but her heart beat erratically with something foreign. She had expected his lips to be cold, greedy, slimy even, but her flesh was surprised by their warmth. The wine was seriously impairing her judgement as she eyed the man who was quickly walking away from her.

"Quickly my dear, the night is almost over and I have an early morning. Come get your earnings and then you can scamper off."

**OOOO**

She followed his fleeting coattails with mixed emotions, confusion and anxiousness wrapped in one. Was it really over? Had he really only wanted dinner with her? Or was there a catch? Was this the part where she was ripped to shreds by hobbes? He disappeared into a dimly lit study where she hesitated to follow. It appeared he spent a great deal of time in this room, the curtains were drawn shut against the moonlight, candles being the only source of lighting, empty glasses that probably once held wine littered a mahogany desk, paperwork lined the desk and nearby wall, several exotic artifacts from distant lands decorated the interior, a fire crackled invitingly in the hearth. The room was eerie and peaceful compared to the rest of the manor, and also entirely free of any Reaver paraphernalia, perhaps he got bored with looking at himself all the time.

The gunslinger cleared his throat drawing Adelynn out of her daze, "I have to say Reaver, this room doesn't suit you at all."

The smile he gave her was a bitter one indeed, he tossed a coin purse at her which she was quick to grab. It was heavy yes, but certainly not heavy enough to be her promised sum. Adelynn spewed its contents on the nearest table and began to count, definitely not the promised amount.

"Thirty thousand gold! That's not even near a quarter of the amount you told!"

His hands folded into themselves, a look a satisfaction painted across his face. " Oh dear, where are my manners? It appears I've forgotten to tell you, I've made a small change in the business plan. Thirty thousand for every evening you spend in my company, an increase can be made based on your level of..._interest_ shall we say."

The Queen was sure her mouth was hanging at a degree not possible to any human, "Y-you can't do this!"

"Why not? It is my money." His smile widened.

The indignation burned hot like a brand, "I won't do this!" She spat.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, looks like you'll just have to find some other unbelievably rich man with enough money to fund an entire army. I'd be very interested in seeing whom that may be, because last time I checked it was only me."

She couldn't believe this was happening, she had folded right into his trap and with no possible way out this snake would take everything she wasn't willing to offer.

"How many are you willing to let die on behalf of your pride? All of Albion? All your comrades and friends?"

"Damn you! You empty soulless bastard!"

Her words only seemed to please him, "I still haven't heard an answer."

However much she wanted to spit in his face and turn down his offer, however much she wanted to convince herself that there was another way to raise this money, he was right. Albion's people were worth more than her dignity and this was the only way to guarantee their survival.

Trembling hands slid the coins back into the leather purse, "Very well, Reaver. But I'll have you know when all of this is over I will kill you, I swear by it."

A sinful stare met her loathing eyes, "Come now my dear girl, it's very unbecoming to be such a tease."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's Note:<strong> And things are just starting to get good XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

* * *

><p>"Wheres the rest of it?"<p>

"That's all he gave me."

"What!"

Adelynn sighed wearily as she watched her comrades pick through the money purse relentlessly, almost expecting some kind of trick pocket. It was a delicate situation and she had not prepared any delicate words to describe the sudden change of tables, "He'll give us the amount we need but I have to _earn_ it."

Three sets of eyes were upon her in an instant, faces suddenly stark and rigid.

"And by "earning" he means what exactly," Page asked, voice low in the sparse room.

"Thirty thousand coin for every time I agree to visit him, he'll pay extra for any additional...extras."

"Balls."

The only reply that echoed the war room came from a rather sullen looking Walter, the other two simply gaped at her with bright eyes.

"Well on the sunnier side of things, I've never heard of any hooker being paid thirty thousand gold a night!" Ben chimed in sending her a wink.

Walter's fist slammed into the map of Albion, "Shut up Ben! Don't you see what he's doing? He's turning our Hero Queen into a flimsy courtesan! He'll take anything respectable and good and corrupt it for his own laughs!"

The former captain paled noticeably, eyes moving to the floor. "I didn't mean any disrespect, friend."

Adelynn felt a headache brewing it was all too much to take in at once, "It won't change a thing, I'll still be Queen of Albion, I'll still rule this nation as my mother did once before, and the people will still respect me so long as Reaver keeps this situation confidential – which he will if he knows whats good for him."

Page folded her arms over her amble chest and shot the crew a sceptical look, "Its heartening to see your courage in all this, but this still presents a larger problem. We don't know when this creature will attack, we have a time frame that is now compromised, the sooner we get all that coin the better. We expected to be paid out in full tonight, my Queen."

Adelynn's temper flared, "And what do you suggest I do Page! Waltz into his manor, rip down all my value and my clothes lets not forget, sleep with him and demand the total sum?"

The lady of the sewers shifted uncomfortably, "It's between you and him however the _exchange_ goes its none of our business, but if there was any way to get that money faster isn't it worth it?"

The royal sighed heavy into her hands, "I don't even think it will matter how well the exchange goes, I no longer have the say anymore he's not playing into my hands. It's now a waiting game between the Crawler and Reaver."

**OOOO**

A note arrived for her the next day, she stashed herself in her chambers before anyone could question its sender. Fingering the impressive seal with a growing sense of dread, she took a breath then shredded the Reaver Industries seal in two and opened the letter.

_"My dearest Queen,_

_ Please join me tonight for a private meal, I've recently acquired a new artifact that I believe you'd be very inclined to see._

_ My sincerest thoughts,_

_ -R"_

The Queen heaved a world-weary sigh and dropped the letter into the nearby hearth. Damn him straight to Hell.

**OOOO**

This room was deathly quiet, save for the gentle crackle of a fire and his own echoing thoughts. Albion's industry tycoon reached for the half empty decanter on his desk, it may be only late afternoon but Reaver never followed a time restriction for liquor. Today had been an odd day, feeling lethargic and distant Reaver had cancelled his appointments, evening one with the rather buxom representative from Mistpeak Valley Rails – it would definitively be rain checked he noted with a small chuckle.

There was a quick rap of the door disturbing him from his thoughts. Reaver groaned through his teeth, if it wasn't Mortimer than some poor unassuming servant was going to get a head full of lead. "Enter."

His butler walked in lurking small like a shadow, he cleared his throat quickly, "Master, the carriage has returned."

Reaver made to rise from his chair, "Ah excellent my entertainment for the night."

"Ah sir, the only one to return was the carriage driver."

"What was that?"

Mortimer began to noticeably sweat, "Well sir the Queen ummm...well she has appeared to deny the offer of comfortable travel in favour of walking."

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Reaver let out a bark of a laugh, "She would too wouldn't she! She could be maimed or even mugged by mercenaries on these roads."

Mortimer shifted from side to side, "What should we do sir?"

"Nothing, let her come to us."

The butler nodded softly before closing the study door behind him. Reaver returned to his seat, pouring another tall glass Oakfield Sour with amusement plastered all over his face. This little arrangement he had with Adelynn was becoming more and more challenging at every turn. He had never seen another individual look at him with such loathing and maliciousness, and certainly no one had ever so much as dared spit as much venom in their words to him. She shivered at his touch, paled at his gaze, and burned with rage at his mere presence – it was so thrilling!

Yet, she was not all piss and vinegar, he had seen her melt with gratitude towards her subjects, even lend a helping hand to some snivelling beggars on the street. The Queen was a light to the people of Albion, they thought of her as some kind of saviour in the night who would fight off the impending evil and make all their wishes come true. Pathetic. Reaver wanted nothing more than the ultimate thrill of corrupting such a pure heart, tainting it, tearing it down from its high tower and levelling it to dirt. She would prove to be his greatest conquest in three hundred years, and the dear girl didn't even know it yet.

**OOOO**

Adelynn pulled her blade from another mercenary stomach, the wound gave a soft gurgle that made the Queen nauseated. She should be used to this she thought, scolding herself as she wiped the bloodied remnants on her boots. Never had she seen so many of the bastards all in one area, they literally lined every square foot and tree of Millfields. Perhaps they came here in hopes to catch the rich bureaucrats off guard, or perhaps someone had tipped them off.

Continuing with her trek she saw the glistening lights of Millfields from across Bower Lake, the sight was always beautiful and it made Adelynn's heart-sick with the realization that she had a hearing next week, a proposal she believed, to drain Bower Lake and mine its minerals. A proposal thought up by no one else but Reaver, she felt dizzy with her anger. Could she really do this? Could she really play escort to a man so despicable? If so, for how long before it ruined her completely?

There was movement in the thicket behind her, she cleared her thoughts and readied her blade as a pair of red eyes watched her in silence. More balverines? She lowered her sword and watch the creature retreat further into the woods, there were strange happenings in Millfields. The royal shrugged her shoulders in defeat and continued to the house of the Devil.

**OOOO**

Heat radiated from the grand doors, enough to bring some warmth to the Queen's ice cold fingers as she knocked. A man opened the door a crack and she recognized him instantly as the creepy butler from before, he gave her a once over before he smirked, "You still alive, girly?"

"Obviously."

He leaned forward, "You smell like blood," He grinned now and it made her skin crawl.

"It's not mine, and if you don't let me in it'll be yours too."

With a frown he opened the door wide enough for her to pass, but not wide enough for her to pass through without brushing against him.

"Mind yourself," She whispered harshly, stepping into the well lite foyer.

Mortimer pointed down the hall, "Master Reaver's in his study."

Adelynn noticed that the butler seemed hesitate to follow her there, she eyed him ferociously, "Won't you show a lady the way?"

His expression darkened with a sneer, "I'm sure Master Reaver would like to see you personally."

Adelynn growled under her breath as she marched towards the study, the sooner she got out of this cesspool the better. She swung the door open without any regard to make her presence known, she was past the point of manners with anyone here. The Queen had expected anything but what she saw before her, comfortably seated in an armchair by the dying fire lay a sleeping Reaver. An arched brow rose in surprise, did evil really rest? She couldn't imagine him sleeping in the early evening especially so gracefully without movement or sound, maybe he was dead she thought drawing closer. A heavy glass hung loosely in one draped hand, its matching decanter sitting empty at the nearby table. That explains it, she thought darkly.

She watched the resting gunslinger with increased interest, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the sweet lingering smell of some strong liquor, how easy would it be to end such horror right now? She could cut his throat from ear to ear right now with little to no resistance. Imagine the future horrors she could prevent in this very instance, oh how the exploited would thank her!

Instinct took over and she drew a hand knife from her coat pocket, moving closer on stealth feet, practically hovering over his vulnerable form with the thirsty blade inches from his neck. Reaver's face twitched softly, a hand moved for a brief second coiling and uncoiling into a fist, his lips moved to mumble something inaudible. Was he dreaming? Consumed with curiosity she lowered her knife and leaned in to listen.

"O-oakvale."

Oakvale? Was that a place? Of all her ventures she had never heard of such a location, she pocketed the knife slowly, no matter how much she hated the man her moral compass told her it was wrong to kill an unsuspecting victim. If Page knew this Adelynn would never hear the end of it, she groaned venomously and turned her back on the slumbering man. He stirred more noticeably, long limbs stretching out to their full extent with a tired yawn.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Adelynn muttered loudly.

A pistol was aimed at her head in a mere second, the Queen blinked in shock as she hadn't even seen his reflexes. She had surprised him certainly, sneaking into his quarters like a mouse not even bothering to knock, Reaver's features softened upon recognizing her and he slid his weapon back into his holster, "A welcomed surprise."

She snorted, "I'd hope so."

He eyed her from head to toe in a brief glimpse, "You walked," he stated simply.

"I did yes, is that a problem?"

He shrugged with an easy smile, "Not if one likes the risks of being assaulted or worse."

Adelynn inclined her chin with mock arrogance, "Maybe I do, it's certainly more settling than your company."

Something flashed across his eyes and was gone, some emotion that was undecided between hurt and anger. Perhaps it was wise of her to hold her tongue tonight, the man himself seemed unnaturally off.

"Anyhow that's beside the point, you have something I'd like to see so states your letter."

The wicked gleam returned to his face, "Ahh yes, come with me milady."

The tycoon drew closer on a loose gait offering his arm, she didn't miss a thing, he was still tipsy from the sheer amount of booze consumed. As he led her to the adjacent room he leaned his weight more so on her, attempting a straight posture and solid walk. Adelynn smothered a laugh which didn't go unnoticed by the gunslinger, Reaver gave her a questionable look that silenced her immediately.

The centrepiece in the room came into view, at first it was indistinguishable in the dark lighting but as they neared closer shock struck her dumb. Standing on a short marble pedestal and roped off by thick velvet cords was a metal statue, but no ordinary statue. Its serrated beak, curved feathers like knives, the glassy empty ore of its eyes. Her mouth was instantly dry, panic seeped through her blood like ice, she felt the dull throb of its master pulling at her insides. Adelynn turned to run anywhere but here, despite his liquored haze the grip on her arm was like a vice keeping her firmly in one place.

"You bastard!," she spat, "Do you realize what this is?"

He looked down at her with a hazy smile, "Insurance, won't want you getting any silly ideas into that pretty little head of yours."

She continued to struggle, "It's a puppet of the Crawler, and you've just simply put it on display in your home as if it were a piece of art!"

"Ah but it is," Reaver scanned the bird statue with the air of something precious.

"I've seen these things when there under his possession, seen what they're capable of, you're utterly insignificant even to them."

She stopped her struggling to watch the man beside her, just exactly how did he come across one of these things?

"You knew about it all along," She whispered.

Dark eyes stopped on her face, "Yes."

"You knew what was going to happen, you knew that I'd come here looking for help!"

"Well aren't we a clever one."

Suddenly faint, she slackened against him feeling her legs threaten to pitch out from under her, Reaver was now the one to support her leaning frame. His mouth brushed against her inner ear, "Oh come now dear, lets not let this little truth spoil the wonderful evening I've planned for the both of us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The meal served was much smaller than last time but certainly no less grand, Adelynn had never experienced cooked fish that simply melted in one's mouth quite like this. They sat in silence for the entire procession but the tension in the air spoke for itself, the Queen could feel the deviant's eyes on her, watching the curve of her throat as she swallowed, then moving to her mouth as she slid a fork between busy teeth or sipped on a flute of some horrid tasting bubbly wine, always with an effortless smirk on his face of course. She acted like his persistent staring didn't faze her, despite the soft flush on her neck or the frequent self-conscious thought to chew with poise.

When she was almost finished eating, they were interrupted by a tiny band of nervous looking musicians, she grimaced inwardly as a lute player began to pluck away an old dancing tune.

_ Oh Avo no..._

A dark brow was raised her way in a suggestive manner as the marksman rose from his seat and crossed the long length of the table.

"Shall we?"

She looked up at his towering height, feigning innocence, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Humour me for once, Adelynn. And perhaps I'll line your pockets with a little extra gold hmm?"

She sighed dramatically which Reaver took as an open invitation to pull her from her seat. He spun her once before drawing their bodies together, one hand was held against her hip in a possessive manner, even from this she felt the strength in his touch like a steel bar holding her in place. The Queen tried in vain to keep up with his staggering pace, feeling very much like a blundering ogre against this man's refined elegance. Reaver quirked his lips in a gesture of amusement before slowing his stride instantly to allow her more ease, she frowned thinly and fought the urge to let her anger show. She wanted nothing more than to leave, this vermin was touching her, toying with her and she was allowing it all in the sake of money.

"Where are you?"

It was a low rumble in her ear, she startled instantly not realizing that he had managed to lean in so damn close. This stirred a chuckle from the man, she felt his laughter shake through her back from their proximity. Adelynn attempted to pull away but the pressure on her hip kept her firmly in place, "I was trying to block you out," She grumbled lowly.

His lips were in her dark hair now, "How very sad," Was his only reply.

She pulled away again but this time he pushed her in even closer, so close she could feel the calm beating of his heart against the flighty panic that was becoming her rhythm. His right hand cupped her chin, it was by no means rough or threatening but she knew it could be if she fought it. Adelynn felt his mouth move from her hair to the newly accessed opening by her neck, she felt the heat of his breath and then with a sense of dread – the wetness of his mouth on her skin.

Adelynn struggled to free herself from his grasp but the more she moved the tighter he pulled her in, she tried to distract herself from the devouring of her neck but her thoughts kept turning back to him, the skillful way that his teeth delicately nipped at her flesh, the way his tongue momentarily flicked against the crook of her neck. Had this been someone she desired she'd probably writhe with pleasure, for he was very gifted in his ministrations.

"I don't see the point in struggling darling, this I promise you, could be very more enjoyable," He growled out lowly from her collarbone.

The snake wanted more, he'd take everything she'd barter and much more. A thought occurred to the Queen, it could all end tonight if she just gave him everything he wanted. No more charades or late night summonings, and she could go home tonight and lick her wounds and tomorrow pretend that it had never happened.

She rocked her hips against his, not too aggressively but enough to draw a sharp hiss from the man as his gaze became darkened with lust, "You can have everything I've got, so long as you promise me my total at the end and never speak of this again."

Reaver's gaze bore hard into her, following down her neck and deep into the folds of her dress. He said nothing and was far too quiet for the royal's liking, she pressed against him roughly this time with enough force the make the man step back, the hand that once grasped her hip was now sliding to firmly squeeze her ass. Biting back the urge to be sick, Adelynn's lips rose to his ear, "It's your decision," She whispered hotly.

With cunning speed, the gunslinger rushed her forcing her up against the nearest wall. It was all she could do to regain her bearings as his fingers worked deftly at the knots of her gown, mouth pressed against her plunging neckline. He still had not given her a direct answer but she could only assume this was a yes, The Queen had the upper-hand although it certainly didn't feel like it, she opened her thighs a little more, sliding a leg down the tycoon's side, a shudder passed through the man before he grew still.

"Clever little minx, you wish to undo me and scamper off with your reward far too early."

He pulled away from her, watching her closely as he adjusted the wrinkles in his careful attire. She gaped at him in her utter disbelief, had he really just denied her?

"I don't understand, isn't this what you wanted?"

He waved her off with a flick of his wrist, "You're not ready."

It wasn't so simple, he purposely wanted to draw out her torture she thought, relief and anger burned in her heart.

"This isn't a matter of time." She spat back.

He smirked, "Nonsense, I have all the time in the world."

Adelynn sighed wearily, fixing her composure as well as her dress, "I'm growing tired of your games, Reaver. In the time it takes for you to feed off all my discomfort I could simply raise the funds on my own."

He turned away from her and casual strolled towards the gallery, "Yes you could, so why are you still here?"

**OOOO**

His words still rang like a haunted echo in the back of her mind, she tried vehemently to ignore the unanswered question as they sat in the quiet of the parlour. Reaver seemed smugly content, as he fingered another wine glass and watched a flushed maid polish the floor on her hands and knees, heavy chest swaying back and forth.

It was easy money, that had been her conclusion and it sickened her more than anything. What had she been reduced too?

"Why so glum? You've been staring daggers at me all night."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Too bad that's not a heroic talent of mine. Might actually be useful right about now."

A light chuckle radiated back at her, "Well then, I have news that will cheer you up."

She cocked a brow, "Oh yeah?"

"I'm having a party tomorrow night, you shall attend as my escort for the evening."

"You know I can't, no one can see that I'm socializing with the likes of you," She retorted with ice.

"That's the beauty it in my dear girl, it's a mascaraed party."

Adelynn remembered the last mascaraed party she attended, "I'm not going for another damn spin on that bloody wheel of yours."

He laughed again, looking back towards the maid, "No, no, nothing like that."

"And I expect to be paid double, tomorrow night is supposed to be a busy one for me."

A flick of his hand again, disinterested, "Fine, fine."

She momentarily eyed her clothes, it had been a long time indeed since she could afford any new and tasteful attire. Regrettably, she had missed the elements of being a woman and the slight pride in being considered attractive, "And another thing," She chimed back softly.

He still didn't look her way.

"I want a new gown to attend this gala."

The deviant's head snapped back to her with full interest, "I beg your pardon?"

She avoided his gaze, "You heard me."

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. It almost sounded like you requested a dress." He gave her a crooked smile.

"That's because I did," she replied, rolling her eyes in effort to take the pressure off.

A light returned to his face, she recognized this as a dangerous sign, "Fine, that won't be a concern at all on one condition, I choose this assemble myself."

She frowned darkly, "I want it flattering and respectable, Reaver, not revealing."

A dark chuckle caressed her senses, "I promise you, _Mon amour_, nothing but the very best."

**OOOO**

The night had drawn to a close and the Queen of Albion found herself being escorted outside to an awaiting carriage. This was new, Reaver had never seen her out own his accord before, usually having a door maid do it for him. Maybe it was some attempt to make sure she actually accepted the ride back to Bowerstone.

She tried to ignore the gentle peck on her hand as he supported her weight into the booth, "Until tomorrow night, my Queen."

"Yes, how will I ever handle the anticipation?"

She didn't know why she continued to snub him so, he never seemed even the slightest bit fazed by her wit.

"I know how I will, there's a lovely little servant in the parlour with the most amble -"

"Disgusting animal," She spat posion back at him.

The deviant gave her a wicked gleam as he shut the door on her and turned back inside. She watched his retreating form as it was swallowed by the dark of the night. Her thoughts returned back to home and a new task at hand, she'd raid the castle library tonight for something did not sit well on her mind.

What is this Oakvale?

* * *

><p><strong>xxxAuthor's Note:<strong>

Mwhahaha! And the plot thickens, by the way, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming! It inspires me to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Queen of Albion tossed another gold coin into the air, humming distractedly to herself as she perused through the shelves of her castle's library. Reaver had paid double the usual for one evening, apparently their heated conversation before had been worthy of a few extra gold. But that was not what Adelynn was looking for; her goal now was to find out anything on this Oakvale.

Her dark brows knitted together in frustration, the name had seemed familiar to her and she could not place why. Her mother's trove of books were a wealth of knowledge indeed, but despite searching the archives and dusty old written record copies she could not find anything related to an "Oakvale". The tycoon could have just been mumbling gibberish in his sleep too, a nagging voice reminded her.

Lost in thought, the royal failed to dodge a dusty and rather ancient stack of books that were piling in the corner. She collided with them in a sickening lurch and tumbled to the stone floor, dust and old tomes falling down with her. She swore softly, silently thankful that it was well into the night and the library was completely abandoned. Lifting her weight back on two legs, her heel scuffed the edge of a rather odd book. She picked it up off the floor and almost apologetically wiped the grime off its neglected cover.

The Hero of Oakvale, the title announced proudly, its cover depicting several rosy cheek children with awestricken faces following a strapping young man dressed in a cape down a dirt road. It was a bedtime story her mind realized with a surge of pain, her mother had read this to her a lot as a small tyke. The name was familiar because of a simple bedtime story, Chicken Chaser being the most famous Hero of all time and his hometown being put upon the map after his discovery. She felt dumbstruck and stupid, perhaps Reaver simply was dreaming about an old tale.

She denied it vehemently; there was no way that man was simply dreaming of bedtime stories and warm fuzzy feelings, certainly not with the way his face had twisted up into such torment when he whispered it.

There was something much darker at work.

**OOOO**

A package was delivered to the castle by late afternoon; it was enveloped in orient paper and bound by a silk red ribbon. Adelynn knew instantly what and where it had come from when she had spotted it on the chesterfield in the grand foyer. Immediately eyeing the entrance and finding it rather deserted, she crammed the parcel under her robes and hurried to the empty war room. This was becoming a bit ridiculous she thought darkly, resorting to scurry around her own home with suspicious mail like some kind of thief. She couldn't have a moment's peace without her thoughts roaming to the deviant, or worrying that someone was bound to find out where she was spending all her late nights.

She laid the package on the table delicately as if it might bite; carefully unfolding the ribbon and peeling back the colourful wrapping. Inside was a long white box, she knew it was the gown she had requested upon spotting the mail. She was sceptical that Reaver had kept his word about appropriate attire; shrugging her shoulders she could always blame the post for not receiving the dress and just go as is. Hesitating fingers opened the lid and pulled the lightweight fabric out by the shoulders, the dress was unfortunately – immaculate.

The black satin caught the light and shimmered like slicked down leathers, crystal beading embroidered a low cut but still tasteful neckline, there was an evident slit from the inner thigh down but the gap had been stitched with beautiful open lace. And of course, Reaver had added his own personal touch in a crimson bow that sat perfectly on the back fold of her behind. In the bottom of the box rested a pair of matching heels, a banquet mask, and a small note.

_I do hope that everything is to your liking, my Queen_

_-R_

Despite the minor anger that simmered in her stomach she had to admit one thing, Reaver had taste. Her fingers wrapped around the mask and held it up closer for inspection, black whiskers jolted out from a carefully carved feline nose, two sharp pearl teeth decorated the bottom, a black panther she noted – how appropriate.

**OOOO**

Adelynn had been asked to arrive early before the festivities started, she had arrived an hour early and apparently that hadn't been early enough. Throngs of people circled the banquet hall of Reaver's manor, more people than the Queen was used to seeing in her own court audiences! Many of them dressed in absurd costumes of the higher fashion society, fat woman stuffed into tight fitted gowns, large men sweating profusely in full polyester socks, and then there were the few that stood detached in the corners, watching the socialites with intense eyes.

The Queen was uneasy, the tightly packed hall made her feel claustrophobic and the odd strangers in the corner made her fingers itch for a blade. She felt exposed, as if at any moment her disguise would be given away and they'd all recognize her as their Queen. What is she doing here? They'd say, and in such ill company too?

She thought about leaving, slipping into the mass of people and out the doors, surely no one would miss her.

"My, my, my, who do we have here?" His voice poured down her spine like ice.

His hand was on her back and she turned to face him, wary eyes behind a bejewelled cat mask. Reaver was dressed entirely in black as well, except his suit had a gold trim to it; black feathers lined his mask to match an elegant and sharply pointed peak. A crow, it couldn't be any more fitting for the deviant, a scavenger feeding off the weak.

Reaver sized her down with bemused eyes, "I must say, I picked a fine costume no?"

"Yours fits you too, vulture."

His laughed held to much pleasure than the Queen would have liked, "Oh even your witty little remarks can't spoil my mood, I do love a good party."

Already tired of this event, Adelynn crossed her arms over her chest, "So many people too, tell me, who are the antisocial gawkers off to the side?"

His eyes sweeped over the room, smirking he looked down at her, "Special guests, my dear."

"Balverines again?"

He pouted in mockery, "Oh you're just too smart for me."

"So who are all the rest then? They're not your usual company."

His smirk became crueller, like a child with a dirty secret, "Dinner."

The royal's blood grew cold, "You're not serious? You wouldn't!"

Another delighted laugh, "Oh I would."

She grew frantic and her voice rose a little too loud for the tycoon's liking, "I won't stand for this, Reaver."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, "Hush, hush Hero, maybe you'll get your chance to save them. In the meantime, you are my escort and therefore must accompany me wherever I go tonight."

Bile rose in her throat as she followed behind the worst criminal in history.

**OOOO**

She had shaken more hands tonight and curtsied before more lords and ladies than her entire childhood as the old Hero Queen's daughter. She had drunk from more flutes of expensive wine and done shots of strong whiskey than her teenage years of rebellious discovery. It had not been entirely uneventful she must admit, the look of envious comparison she had received from every woman in the room was entertaining at best, and certainly the looks of curious lust from the men, young and old, was amusing as well. She was Reaver's date for the night, and that made her the most desirable woman in all of Albion right now.

She scolded herself; these were poisonous thoughts brought on by her level of drunkenness and were leading her far from her goal. Somehow after all the chitchat and formalities Reaver had disappeared, leaving Adelynn to fend for herself, and her balance against a dessert table. The room was spinning, laughter and jeering faces seemed so far away, she slumped against the table and with the skills of a former experienced drunk, let her legs fall out from under her with a bit of grace. She cradled the last of her wine close and held her pounding head in her hands, this night was a terrible idea.

A shadow loomed over her slouching form and she briefly raised one eye, the figure had been one of the guests that had stayed secluded in the corners of the room all night, but her mind could not comprehend that information in its current state.

"The Hell do you want?" She spluttered.

The man didn't move or so much as respond, "-ell go on then, piss off." Adelynn grumbled back.

A low growl rumbled from the man's chest, it wasn't human. She looked up in time to watch the stranger lunge at her, grabbing her by the neck and suspending her above the ground. His speed was inhuman and so was the furry grip holding her in place, she watched his eyes morph into the eerie glow of a transforming balverine. Its salivating jaws were upon her shoulder and ready to tear into its insolent meal.

"Honestly, are you all just this rude or are you all just that incompetent? I said have your pick of the guests, all except _that_ one."

A shot rang out like thunder and the head of the balverine in front of her exploded with a soft squish. Blood and brain splattered behind her as she dropped to the floor with the dead balverine, Reaver stood a few feet away with his Dragonstomper in hand. Chaos erupted throughout the hall; guests panicked and flew to the exits as balverines suddenly swarmed through the room, deadly claws cutting through guest after guest. Conveniently the doors were all locked from the outside; people huddled together and banged mercilessly on the reinforced metal as the hungry monsters began to herd up the crowd.

Adelynn stumbled to her feet, "Let them go, Reaver."

He shook one finger at her childishly, "I don't think you're in much of the position to barter, dear girl."

She swayed from side to side, adrenaline doing nothing to sober her up. She really wouldn't accomplish much, unarmed and too drunk to even summon a spell. The Queen would d have to resort to other measures in order to save her people, some measure that would appeal to Reaver.

"Let them go and I'll stay the night."

The gunslinger cocked his head to one side, "Really?"

Adelynn felt like she was going to vomit and it wasn't from the alcohol, she nodded dumbly back at him. Another gunshot rang out high above the roof, the balverines stopped instantly, glowing eyes watching the man ahead.

"My special guests, I am terribly sorry but there has been an unexpected change in plans."

**Xxx Author's note:** I absolutely love where this is going, don't you?...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Her mind can register that she is climbing stairs just as slow as her body can register that she is being helped up said stairs. A constant weight was at her right, she doesn't want to lean against it but she knows she must or they'll both fall. The figure radiates strength and an edge of masculinity; she knows that it is male.

A soft chuckle echoes in her scrambled brain, "Just a little too much fun, hmm?"

She can't find her words; her lips open just a crack to let out a soft pitiful whine. Adelynn had never been this drunk before, her flesh burned a fever from the liquor, her stomach churned with sickness, her limbs felt too heavy to move, and her mind was distant and hazy, all she wanted was sleep.

"Oh hush, you think you're sick now? You're going to wish you were dead come tomorrow morning, _mon amour_."

As her foot hit the top of the stairs she was struck with a brief second of sobriety, she had promised to stay the night for the freedom of the guests, Reaver had lived up to this exchange but where was he leading her? She hadn't actually counted on staying in his bed. He pushed against her back, forcing her forward and pulling her away from her hesitation. The Queen felt panic despite her drunken reverie, digging the back of her laced up heels into the plush carpet beneath. Reaver engulfed her completely from behind, just a shadow to her swimming thoughts.

"A deal is a deal, my Queen," He breathed hotly down her neck.

The liquor in her liked his close proximity, almost swooning with the way his height dwarfed her completely, and the fact that he was there within arms length helping her forward. Suddenly, broken realization struck and she pushed herself away from him, however her body didn't understand her brain's response and opposing limbs sent her crashing into the floor. Sharp laughter resounded from above, Adelynn could care less, maybe he'd leave her here to sleep on the floor if she didn't get up.

"Foolish girl," He muttered, lowering himself to the floor and pulling her up effortlessly.

He folded her easily into his arms and carried her down the rest of the corridor, using his weight to open a decorated door at the end. Hanging wreaths of candles dimly lighted the room, the walls were completely painted a lush red, heavy crimson drapery pulled back over every window, and a grand four-poster bed lay in the center – this was no guest chamber, it was Reaver's personal bedchamber.

Adelynn shook her head and attempted to move her arms in a definite sign of no, he tightened his hold on her with a malicious smile. The tycoon dumped her on the bed with no warning or considerate grace, the sudden shift made her head ache sharply and her stomach roll with the promise of backfire.

"You know Adelynn, I think I quite prefer you like this. Weak, dependent, incapable, and _quiet_." He snapped, standing above the bedside to watch her pain.

"B-bas-fard," She slurred awkwardly against her tongue.

Reaver heaved a dramatic sigh, "You should be a little more grateful, I've quite disappointed my guests and now I have to deal with a very rude and inconsiderate drunk."

His hand reached out to clutch a leg, sliding underneath the fabric of the gown and down her leg to her ankle. Adelynn rolled her head meekly, attempting to warn off the deviant. His hand reached her shoes and began to pull them off, flinging them nonchalantly off to the side. Next he reached for her mask and removed it from her face, miracle of miracles it had managed to stay on the whole night. The deviant seemed to analyze her face and tsked in soft mockery, "Hell of a morning ahead, lovie."

Indeed it would be, if anyone who didn't understand the Queen's situation would see her now they would think she was on the verge of death. Adelynn's eyes were bloodshot and glazed, her face placid and damp, mahogany hair disheveled from its neat bun, and her breathing was slow and painful. Nonetheless, the gunslinger continued with the task at hand, running his fingers up her collarbone to unhook the bejeweled necklace and pull it aside. For whatever reason this drew a weak moan from the woman, she did love a little tease about her neck Reaver noted, storing this mentally for future need.

This left the matter of her dress, as much as he would have preferred to remove of it entirely he knew she would kick up a fuss about it the morning after. Part of him wanted to damn the consequences but calm logic stated that pushing her would deter him from more pleasurable results in the future. Sighing again, he reached for the cords of her corset, he watched with amusement as a small edge of horror returned to her glassy gaze. He pulled the cords considerably loose and left the gown alone, seeing her expression ease instantly.

Usually Reaver required a handsome goblet of wine before bed, but tonight he found himself eased and tired enough for sleep. The Queen certainly had a way of grating his nerves but also exciting his senses as well, and the prospect of crawling under the sheets with her was most alluring indeed.

He practically strutted towards the free end of the bed, removing his dress coat along the way and kicking off his shoes. He seated his weight upon the edge of the bed and felt the woman shudder, he knows its with disgust or dread and briefly wonders what it would be like if she shuddered with want instead, just like the numerous others. Removing his tie and disposing of his shirt, the gunslinger slides into bed with natural ease. Bemused, he feels her shift to the furthest side away from him, a sly grin lights his face as he grabs a hold of her waist and draws her into him entirely.

Adelynn trembles against his naked chest and to torment her more he buried his face into the angle of her shoulder, fighting the urge to nibble at her perfumed flesh. He had never expected her to stay the night, and when she had offered he knew it wouldn't result into his favorite pastime. Quite frankly, even if she were to offer her body now the tycoon wouldn't take her, for she was beyond properly plastered and to be even more frank, he found her unattractive in this state. Actually that was a lie, he probably would still ravish in her if this hadn't been their first time. Reaver had never bedded royalty before and would want the option of her being completely aware while doing so.

She's still trembling against him and he chuckles mirthlessly in her ear, "Relax my dear, my appetite is unaffected, actually I find you rather _repulsive_ right now." Reaver stated without delicacy.

And for the briefest of seconds he could have sworn he'd seen the drunken Queen smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's Note:<strong> Short chapter, yes I know, but it was meant to be…more interesting things to come you'll see…. :D *** **coughs** * **Oh yes, reviews pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The morning light came slowly for the Queen of Albion; her head throbbed with the weight of a blacksmith anvil rendering her immobile. She was overcome with two things, she'd have to find a suitable spot within running distance to retch, and two, her sleeping companion was gone and not accounted for within the dim room. It mattered very little to Adelynn, the farther away he was from her the better.

Lead feet attempted to balance themselves on the carpet beneath her, one arm rested her weight on the bed as she rose to stand, she noted with some relief that her dress from the night before was still clothed to her body. There was a chamber pot in the far corner of the room; she shuffled over to it with shaky movements before losing the entire contents of her previous dinner. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks; thank Avo that no one from her rebellion group could see her now. She curled herself up along the floor, a mild feeling of despair burned in her chest. She was far too sick to travel home and Reaver was surely not going to offer her a carriage. This quickly turned to rage, she would be damned if she was going to stay in this wretched place a moment longer, especially after the humiliation she had to endure last night!

Pulling herself off the floor, the Queen wobbled towards the door, the brass handle turned before she even had a chance to touch it. She armed herself, drawing forth an ice spell that burned her fingers with the intensity of its hate. A fat old maid hobbled into the room with what could have been attempted silence, she seen the spell weaving woman and froze instantly with petrified fear.

"Sweet Avo, I'm sorry I thought you were Rea-"

Adelynn silenced herself before she admitted to plotting the death of the woman's master. The older woman's face broke out into lines of laughter; she smiled warmly at the Queen before folding into a generous bow.

"No worries miss. My fault for not knocking."

Adelynn absolved her spell and pitched a sigh of relief, "Might you know the way out?"

"Certainly, but my lady, Master Reaver has asked me to see to you. He said you had quite of bit of wine last night and would be well – quite sick in the morning."

Adelynn hardened, "Not ill enough to make it home on my own."

The maid smiled warmly again, "I'll send you off in due time missy, but surely you'd want to take a bath. After all, a Queen must always be presentable."

Guilt flooded through her, what must this subject think of her staying here in the deviant's lair?

"It's not what it appears, I had plenty to drink and your master was kind enough to offer me his own bed – we did not _share_ it by any means."

The old maid laughed boisterously, "Oh missy, I meant no offense. I can't imagine you falling for the greasy eel's advances anyhow."

A colored blush grew on the royals' neck; no of course she'd never play into Reaver's twisted plots, no way right?

"I didn't get your name," Adelynn stated, eyeing the old woman.

"It's Beverly, miss."

"Well Beverly, I could really do with a bath right about now."

**OOOO**

The bath was prepared rather wonderfully; Adelynn had even watched Beverly mix in a ladle full of some pungent smelling salts, claiming it would cure her hangover.

"Me husband liked the drink, swore by this stuff, that is before he died. In our bathtub I believe."

Adelynn startled before the maid broke out into a cheerful giggle, "I'm sure it wasn't the salts, miss."

The Queen peeled off her gown and slipped into the luxurious warmth with an easy sigh. The heat felt wonderful against her sickened limbs, the salts seemed to open her passages with their strong scent, clearing her head most graciously. After several moments of silence, Adelynn cracked open one weary eye to watch the old girl amble around the powder room toying with towels and other things.

"Where is your master today?"

Beverly folded a towel under her double sized arm, "You'll be happy to know that the master is in Bowerstone on business."

Content, Adelynn smiled, this meant that she could slip away from here unnoticed without the arrogant coo of the gunslinger.

"My master wishes to express his condolences on not being present to see you off."

"Oh trust me dove, it is not a problem at all," The Queen mumbled.

Beverly stopped fussing with her duties and watched the Queen with a quiet eye; finally she drew closer to the tub and cleared her throat.

"The Reaver household is used to receiving celebratory guests from time to time, but may I be so bold as to inquire why the Queen of Albion chose to attend such a, well forgive me, notoriously ill party?"

Adelynn almost choked on her bathwater, it was critical that she address this inquisition using as much grace as possible, if she didn't her reputation amongst her people would be forever damaged.

"Have you noticed the increase of Balverines in this area alone, Mrs. Beverly?"

The handmaid visibly paled and nodded quickly.

"Than you know why I'm here, and you know why it's important not to slip your tongue to anyone on the true reason of my constant visits."

Beverly nodded and crossed her heart with rapid motions, Adelynn hated lying but she had no choice, it was either this or telling her that Reaver had reduced their mighty Queen of Albion to a high-class prostitute of sorts. It wasn't entirely a lie; she would very much like to find out what kind of operation the tycoon was running with the creatures.

The old maid leaned in closer to the water's edge, "Miss, I'd just like to say that what you did for those poor folks at the gala last night was unbelievably brave."

Adelynn waved her hand dismissively, "It's what a ruler must do, no?"

Beverly looked away with downcast eyes, "If I was a Queen, I don't think I could have done what you did."

"Ahh, you think that now but if the time ever came you'd do the very same. It becomes instilled in one's blood the very moment that crown is placed upon your head."

Beverly smiled down on Adelynn and the Queen was struck with a memory, Sparrow's motherly gaze as she washed her youngest child, the loving pride she constantly beamed as she brushed back wet curls. Would the old Hero Queen still be proud of her daughter now?

"Beverley?"

The maid looked intuitively at Adelynn, "Yes, Majesty?"

"If you were Queen, would there be something, anything, that you wouldn't part with to save your kingdom? Be it family, love, or even your own dignity?"

The old girl looked down at her towel deep in thought, this continued for several seconds before she looked up directly at the Queen.

"A long time ago there was a Hero who gave up her very family, even her own sister whom she swore to avenge, everything she ever loved, all in exchange for the hundreds of lives of simple people she had never met, people who had meant nothing to her, but meant everything for the hundreds of families they were torn from. That is the true meaning of a Hero, always sacrifice for the good of others."

The royal fixed the maid with a thousand mile stare, she was right, there was nothing a true Hero wouldn't give to save a single innocent life. Her mother had given up her previous children, her first husband, her dead sister, and even her dog, for the lives of people she had never met. Now Sparrow's daughter would give up her very soul for the lives of all of Albion – somehow compared to her mother, the sacrifice seemed very small indeed.

**OOOO**

Two hundred thousand in excess gold sat glittering upon the table in the war room, the Queen's comrades were indeed still smoldering with their anger. She hadn't told them her plans the day before and most had been worried that Reaver might have violently ended their arrangement.

"You spent the night? And all he gave you was two hundred thousand! You two didn't, you know, _seal _the deal did you?" Ben asked sheepishly.

Adelynn sighed in hot frustration, "No, he didn't touch me, apparently I'm a revolting drunk."

A bark of laughter shot across the table, "That's my girl, keep that up and you'll remain intact no problem." Sabine remarked.

Walter folded his arms across his barrel of a chest, the very picture of a disgruntled father figure.

"This still doesn't solve our problem, the funds just aren't coming in fast enough, and Aurora has already reported more sightings of the Crawler's shadows. I don't mean to push you Addie but something has to be done – and fast."

Addie was a nickname only four people dared use, her mother, her brother, Jasper although most unwillingly, and of course, Walter. A pregnant silence filled the war room, each member staring between their Queen and Walter. The old man's eyes softened, "We don't want you to do this, My Queen," Walter stated just above a whisper.

Her response was dead fast. "It must be done, it will be done for the good of Albion."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the long delay in updating but midterm week has been kicking my ass… R&R please! It will cheer me up!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A whirl of blue smoke stirs before a figure sitting loftily by an open fire; he takes another drag on the imported and expensive cigar before putting it out on the cherry wood table. It's another one of those nights, a night where all he can hear are the wails of ghostly sirens and the blotted images of the long since dead. He's spent three hundred years trying to forget the past and still some nights the memory burns fresh like a hot brand.

The notorious tycoon who single-handily had ruled half of Albion's industry, groaned pitifully in the empty room. He felt old, positively ancient truth be told, what hadn't he experienced a hundred times over? The people he had met over the ages had blurred into intolerable beings of boredom, they held no character or challenge. The places he had seen were beginning to all look alike, the liquor tasted the same, and even the women bedded the same way. No face had stood out against his memory and thrilled him since an eternity, but that wasn't all entirely true – there was the Queen.

Ah yes, the stubborn angry little slip of a woman who was slowly becoming a bit of a muse for the gunslinger, that is if he was capable of holding a muse for anything longer than a fleeting interest. The game he was weaving with her was rather exciting Reaver would admit.

He stirred the last of his brandy with a slow shake as his features mould into his trademark smirk. Yes, he was enjoying their little game of cat and mouse especially since he was winning. It didn't matter how many times he analyzed the odds they always turned up in his favor, he had the upper hand at every turn, and his tremendous wealth and her state of depravity were all to blame. The deviant's blood heats with the memory of Adelynn's little stunt in the dining hall, she had offered him everything he wanted all too easily and he had almost gone for it too. Yet Reaver was a businessman who was well practiced in the art of manipulation, he didn't want her if she wasn't completely willing. The greatest feat of his entire longevity would be to make Adelynn desire him, not just take her because she'd tolerate the ordeal for money, but to make a woman so set on her hatred crave and beg for him – now that was sheer unadulterated talent.

He chuckles to himself in the silence of the room, briefly wondering what it would be like to actually have some permanent company around this dreary place.

**OOOO**

The ruler of Albion sat alone in her abandoned throne room, admiring the mounted suits of Armour that guarded false entryways into the hall. She had an audience today, a private one at that. A rich land conservative with a promising amount of gold, a good portion of it would be hers if she decided upon ending the future plans of a railway through the protected wolf breeding grounds in Mistpeak Valley. Adelynn liked nothing more than easy money from a good cause; her decision was already made and weighed contently on the young Queen.

There was a mummer of voices outside the grand hall doors, Adelynn straightened in her throne and tried to look imposing in her bowtie slippers and floral imprinted white gloves. Inwardly she sighed darkly; Jasper was miles away and somehow still managed to control most of her royal wardrobe. She imagined him muttering something about it being all the rage of Bowerstone's fashion elite. The impassive hall doors were opened letting in Walter, two guards, and a tall lanky middle-aged man.

"The court welcomes Thomas Keel of Bowerstone Environmental," Walter announces, his deep voice echoes in the large room.

Thomas presents himself in front of the throne, sweeping into an awkward bow that looks painful for his long limbs. The Queen notices a list stuffed hastily into the front pocket of his suit, it's written in the scratchy scrawl of a woman and the first line spells "milk". She smiles inwardly to herself; she can't imagine the possibility of raising a family in the poverty of this age, it must be hard even for the meekly rich. Despite all this, his face holds an honorable and humble air about it, and Adelynn is quick to notice his coal stained hands; he was a lowly train conductor at some point in time.

She extends her head in the most minor of gestures, "Welcome."

He nods, "It is an honor, your majesty."

Thomas clears his throat and eyes the Queen gently, his crystal blue orbs startle her as they watch her as blankly as the dead – he is totally blind.

"I'm here today to beg you to stop the future injustice done onto the lands of Mistpeak. As you are aware, in your brother's care the woodlands of Mistpeak suffered a heavy blow. Tree upon tree was cut up and logged; we've lost several irreplaceable hectares of land that will not recover. Sadly, a lot of this land was home to an endangered species of wolf. Now that they've had time to recover, my company has heard word of future plans to build a railway through this territory."

"So I've heard," Adelynn states.

He does not falter, "Under your mother these lands were protected and conserved. I ask that you end these plans and reinstate the protection act for this territory before we all lose a huge part of our culture."

Adelynn folds her hands on her lap, she's itching on the inside to just let the man have his win and celebrate with his family, but as always, one must always obtain regal appearances.

"The Bowerstone Rail has always been a major industrial resource and source of income for the city and the crown. If I abolish this future expansion one can only imagine the future loss in potential income. Why would I do such a thing?"

Thomas's emotionless face brightens slightly if only for a second, "My Company in its many years of service has come across a vast amount of gold. Several hundred pounds of solid brick to be exact, your grace. Should you decide to agree to our plan, half of this great wealth will be added to your treasury upon approval."

_And that half of it could feed his children's children too…_

It doesn't matter though, Adelynn reminds herself – for if she failed to stop the Crawler his children's children won't have a chance to even exist. This Thomas Keel is a humble and deserving man who has only gotten to the level he's on from years of solid work. A blind man would have no place in this land if not on the corner street begging, but he has proved otherwise. Adelynn's mother has taught her many things, but none more important than the truly deserving.

"And your plea will be answered, Sir Thomas. There will be no railway through Mistpeak Valley and the breeding grounds shall be reinstated and preserved as part of our heritage, you have my royal word."

The man fell into a dead silence and Adelynn thought he might have died on the spot, before a loud rapturous yell burst from his lungs.

"Oh your Majesty! Blessed be!"

She chuckled softly, "I couldn't imagine a more worthy proposal."

"I can't believe it! Oh, Reaver Industries will never recover from such a financial blow!"

The Queen stopped breathing, "Beg your pardon, but who proposed the railway construction?"

Thomas raised one wispy brow amidst his joyous expression, "That old cad, Reaver and his company. You did not know?"

_Oh bloody hell…._

**OOOO**

The dining room was dark and completely empty, just the way the Queen of Albion liked to take her private dinners. She cut into her salted pork with disinterest, despite the hunger pains that had plagued her all day. Adelynn's mind wandered between the events of today and back to the problem at hand, what the hell was Reaver's next move? He must have heard by now that his puppet had just ended his railway plans? What would he do with her then? Take back her funds? End their agreement? Kill her?

The latter seemed most agreeable; her body had been dying to plunge a sword through the deviant's chest. Sighing heavily, she pushed her plate away having lost her appetite for the week old meat. All this human misery was becoming too much, what would she do for kingdom? Her people? Her friends? Herself especially? She was almost certain that she hadn't slept for more than three hours a night since becoming Queen. Except for that one time when she had been totally smashed, her stomach practically churned at the mere memory.

The servant's bell chimed cheerily in the quiet, Adelynn groaned softly, "Yes, come in."

She was surprised to see Walter poke his head in with the most shadowed expression she had ever seen him wear.

"You need not ring, old friend." She answered fondly.

He shifted uncomfortably, "You have an unannounced visitor."

"Unannounced and at this hour? Absolutely not, they should be so lucky that I don't behead them."

"It's uh – urgent."

Insulted, the Queen fumed darkly, "Who would dare – "

A gunshot rang out somewhere further in the castle, it was every answer she needed and the Queen visibly paled.

"Yes, well, send him in right away before he kills something."

Walter nodded swiftly and left, Adelynn crumbled in her chair an unreadable mask covering the turmoil within.

Within minutes the hall bell rang again, somehow losing its cheer and sounding more like a death toll. For good measure, the royal fingered the handle of her blade strapped always intimately at her thigh; she found peace in its presence.

White engulfed the darkened room as it prowled above her vision like a stalking cat.

"Someone has been intolerably naughty today."

She feigned delicate confusion, "Whatever are you prattling on about?"

Albion's business tycoon smirked at her from across the room, but she was no fool, she felt the hot anger rise in the man.

"My railway, mon amour. The consignment was set for tomorrow until I heard word that a certain acquaintance of mine had suddenly made Mistpeak a protected region."

Reaver took a seat across from her at her table, eyeing her barely touched food with a look of bemusement. He could go to Hell before she bothered with his silent ridicule; she shot him a bored expression.

"Oh, that was your rail line? Terribly sorry."

Adelynn's hand reached for the fork at her right, his gloved hand shot across the table at an ungodly speed, pinning hers in place.

"You should be, where am I going to find the recovery funds hmm?"

She swallowed back the faint tremble of surprise, "And that is supposed to be my problem?"

His grip tightened, "I can make it be."

Knowing well enough that she shouldn't barb the man any further, her instinct told her to damn the consequences.

"Prove it," She spat out.

Adelynn heard the growl pass from his throat, his force almost flung her across the table but she acted out first. Her unsheathed metal sung smartly as the blade sat hungrily above his wrist, "Unhand me and you might not lose yours."

She enjoyed this, after weeks of playing doll with him she was finally regaining back some of her bold fire and it felt good.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Dear girl, this is a bit too much I think."

"Not enough, if you ask me," She glowered.

"I don't need to use threats with you, Adelynn. That's not why I'm here. Either you refute the contract and allow my railway through the valley, or this little banking arrangement is over."

Too much pride kept her standing firm, "Now there's a swell idea."

His face didn't falter and she felt slightly deflated by his lack of shock, she dropped her sword and returned it to her side, "Perhaps I'm tired of spinning in circles with you. I'll fund my army by other means."

An aristocratically correct brow rose in suggestion, "I'm calling your bluff," He stated.

"Not at all, I gave those people my word as Queen and I will not break my promise because of _filth_ like you."

His expression was unreadable in the light, the gunner rose quietly from his seat without saying a word.

A cocksure smile breakout on the Queen's painted lips, placing her elbows on the varnished wood she leaned her face across the table, satisfaction shone in her dark green eyes, "It's a pity isn't it? I bet you were looking forward to the final exchan-"

Adelynn wasn't sure how it happened, the man moved so fast her brain couldn't process the speed of his reflex, but he was devouring her.

Reaver held fast to a handful of her dark hair, the other hand pressing down on her windpipe, he bit at her lip hard enough to draw a pained gasp from the girl, thus allowing impermissible entry into her mouth. A talented tongue moved past unforgiving teeth to tease across her own, the Queen found herself dizzy but sickened at the same time.

She had had quite enough of this unanticipated molestation and devised a clever escape. The deviant's tongue played mercilessly for her own, she drew back her teeth and bit down ever so gently. This ignited a fire in the man; she felt the animalistic growl in the back of his throat and the shudder that passed through his frame. Now she bit down as hard as she could, her mouth filled with blood that wasn't her own as Reaver pulled away. She prepared herself for the backhand slap flying for her face; reflex sending a devastating haymaker right for the tycoon's nose.

The resounding crack was not nearly as satisfying as the hot rage boiling over between the two. Adelynn armed herself, as Reaver seemed to size her up from the short distance, however she was not prepared for the humored laugh that filled the room.

"You are simply unbelievable! Such complete foolhardy bravado! I applaud it."

Adelynn frowned in her confusion.

"Nonetheless, we made a bargain and in the end you will give me _what_ I want, Adelynn." He stated coolly, wiping the blood from his lip.

"The deal is off, you said so yourself. No railway, no more gold."

The devil drew closer, "You will find that I can be a very generous man, some things can be forgiven for the right price after all. I will let you keep up your sad little compassionate queenly image in front of the masses free of charge; save for one thing, you cannot back out of our agreement."

Adelynn's jaw dropped by a fraction, the gunman shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, I lose mere pocket change anyhow."

He tipped his hat to her in farewell but not before taking one last jab at her.

"You should really consider eating a little better, my dear. You're starting to lose your strength. My kitchen, however, is always humbly open."

The Queen snarled at his fleeting laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>**Author****'****s****note:** And there you have it! Once again I apologize for the wait but my midterms are still persistent as ever. Thank you to all the reviewers who inspire me to write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Albion's greatest business tycoon of the age stalked the draped halls of his home with unsettled trepidation. It was well past midnight and turning into a sour night for the infamous gunslinger. The party he had attended for the Bowerstone Bank Charity Ball had ended fruitlessly with no viable company for the night, and worst of all, he already could feel the ebb of his buzz wearing off – simply unacceptable!

And where the Hell was his butler!

"Mortimer?"

It didn't matter if he yelled a servant's name or whispered it to the empty halls; it was expected of them to practically hit the ground running whenever Reaver summoned any one of them. Surprisingly he heard nothing, not the race of feet, nervous fluttering of heartbeats, or the slamming of doors.

"Mortimer!"

Inexcusable, if the man wasn't the second best butler he had ever come across, Reaver would have shot him dead the moment he presented himself. The kitchen door at the far end of the corridor opened with a soft creak, a young straw haired maid stepped out, her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was plastered with sweat to the side of her head. Dread filled her black eyes when she spotted her master down the hall, adjusting the trail of her wrinkled dress she fled on hasty feet. This was not much of a concern to the deviant; he hired his staff based on two purposes, good work and good rutting. It didn't matter what they did with or to each other when they weren't busy with him, what did matter was his butler.

Mortimer was the most disgusting man Reaver had ever laid eyes on, his only talent was invested in his exceptional service and impeccable taste for high fashion. There was no way on this holy green earth that Mortimer had actually seduced any somewhat attractive woman.

Reaver removed his black gloves, whilst patiently waiting for some handsome stable boy or masculine doorman to flee after the dark eyed girl. He could admit that he actually wouldn't mind the company tonight, male or not. A wheezing cough was the only sound that made itself known in the silent hall. The shine of greasy hair was the first thing to catch Reaver's eye, a long hooked nose, and simpering gaze.

"Master Reaver, you called?" His voice was nothing but practiced ease, a hint of annoyance however, laced those thin wormy lips.

Mortimer the butler presented himself in front of his master with a refined bow and Reaver was quick to note the unbuttoned collar.

"Well I'll be damned, my good sir. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just in a splendid little rumpus with a pretty little blonde maid, hmm?"

A coy glimmer spread across the repulsive man's face in a manner that was entirely new to the tycoon above him.

"I apologise sir; I did not anticipate your arrival so early."

Reaver raised a shaded brow, "But you do not deny such a claim?"

A soft smile formed on pale lips, "I do not."

This surprised Reaver even more, so much so, that he forgot his previous anger. "But really though? How is that even possible?"

Mortimer rebuked slightly, "I beg your pardon, I'm not following."

The deviant clapped the man roughly on the back, "I mean no harm, but truly man you certainly are no ample prize. And that maid, she makes you look like dried hobbe carcass, how could she even tolerate – I have to stop, the sheer thought of it churns my stomach."

The butler straightened with an edge of rigidness, "It's possible to seduce any lady with the right means, Master Reaver. I do not have the looks of most men but I have studied women and their flighty thoughts."

Never in the whole of his existence had Reaver ever considered taking the advice of a man in a lower position than himself, or any other man than himself for that matter.

"Any lady you say?"

Mortimer's expression brightened with a shifty glance, he had heard rumour around the household that the Queen of Albion had been spotted keeping company with Reaver, seducing a woman like that must certainly be no easy task.

"Yes, any sir."

Slender fingers circled around a dimpled chin, "Well you must know something that I don't, explain yourself."

"It's quite easy sir, kindness is the key."

Reaver looked affronted, "Kindness? How absurd? Every woman responds to control and assertion."

Mortimer offered a simple smile, "Or you're stunning good looks and tremendous personal wealth. But what happens when you cross a woman that cares for neither? She is searching for a heart that mirrors her own, a heart filled with compassion and integrity. They're not swayed by elaborate presentations of strength or gold, they're moved by displays of selflessness and morals."

The Queen certainly had been unimpressed with every other act he'd thrown her way; he had not tried appealing to her more empathetic side. In truth now that he thought about it, how hard could it be? It would be easy; all he'd have to do was throw a few more human "conscience" proposals her way instead of the usual exploitative money grabbing measures. In a week's time she'd be fawning over him and his rehabilitated behaviour.

"Well Mortimer, I believe you've outdone yourself."

**OOOO**

Adelynn lay spread-eagle in the heavy velveteen sheets of her won bed, sleep had proven useless the night before, as if anyone couldn't tell by the wrinkled heaping blankets. Rest was impossible these days, being constantly plagued by nightmares of creeping darkness and the agonised cries of unknown voices.

Despite her groggy state, the royal was aware that there was a presence in her room, she raised one heavy set pillow and tossed it solidly through the air. It hit her mark with an impressive "umpf" and set the unsuspecting figure colliding to the floor.

"Get out of my room, Jasper." The Queen stated humorously.

"One should be made aware that one is expected at their own court in an hour, Madame." The thin figure stated, pulling their self up from the floor.

Adelynn groaned, "Tell them that their Queen is deathly ill and wishes not to be disturbed. "

"And start a mass public panic; I think not your majesty."

She pushed herself further into her ball of sheets, "Does that mean I have to get up?"

The curtains were drawn back blinding the young Queen momentarily, "Yes, I believe it does."

**OOOO**

The court was filled with more people than usual, which drew Adelynn's attention to their roving eyes and judgemental smiles. She reviewed the time schedule in her mind's eye; it was way too early in the day to debate over the future of the much depleted Bowerstone Park. Subconsciously she bit her lip; unfortunately she saw no future for their park. It was too costly to repair the damned landmark and truly it served no purpose, other than environmental appeal and adequate squatting ground for the homeless. Adelynn momentarily caught the gaze of Paige, who stood squarely and confident near the front, the woman flashed the Queen the smallest of personal smiles. Adelynn sucked in a breath, Paige was not going to like the fast forming answer brewing in the back of her mind.

Quickly the crowd parted down the center, only one person other than the Queen of Albion herself could part a crowd like they were nothing. The brim of a top hat could be seen above the wave of people; she groaned audibly, it was far too early for this carnival.

Reaver presented himself before the throne, giving the girl a secure wink as he did so. The throng of people instantly hushed sensing the impending show, in the corner of her eye Adelynn watched Walter begin the formalities.

"The court will now address the public's concern over Bowerstone Park, here to argue the cause for renewal is the Queen's advisor, Paige. Also, here to dispute the claim from Reaver Industries is Reaver himself."

Adelynn folded her arms across her chest, a forming habit of hers, "Speak."

Paige pushed forward as always, "You're majesty, Bowerstone Park has been a public landscape for over a century. It offers the only beautified scenery in the poorest district of the city and inspires the people; it is a place for the most stricken citizens to find harmony and peace. Lately in the past decade, the funds for much needed repairs were spent on other endeavours and the park has fallen into an extreme state of unsightly repair. The people of Bowerstone have requested that their Queen provide the gold for the expense of refurbishment."

Adelynn felt her shoulders slump against the back of her throne; she pulled her loose hair away from her face with a defeated sigh. The treasury simple couldn't afford the loss for such a mundane cause when there was an army to prepare.

"It's an unfortunate situation; the throne understands the poor state of its park. However, we simply cannot afford to spend money right now on smaller projects when there is much higher demand elsewhere."

Adelynn watched Paige's face drop and her nostrils begin to flare, surprisingly Reaver had stayed quiet this entire time – up until now. The man who singlehandedly was becoming the bane of her existence drew in closer to the two women's silent protest.

"If I may so audaciously intrude, my company may have a compromise for this _heartbreaking_ situation."

The Queen scoffed openly, leaning further back into her seat, "Oh, this is going to be grand."

Unfazed, the tycoon simply smirked, "It breaks my heart to hear of such a story, the park should be enjoyed by all, simpleton and aristocrat alike. That is why Reaver Industries will so graciously replenish the park at its own expense."

The courtroom became a buzz of idle chatter and soft gasps, the Queen quirked one eyebrow in confusion, "Beg your pardon?"

Even Paige was without words, her lips frozen in an open hole. Reaver pushed forward closer to the throne, "Of course, I was just saying that Reaver Industries will gladly arrange for the repair of Bowerstone Park."

A thousand possible schemes ran through her mind, yet she could not see his reasoning for doing such a thing, there was no increase in profit for him at all.

"But why?" Adelynn asked quietly, lowering her voice for only the closest to hear.

"It's unsettling to see the people without a proper escape to appreciate the beauty of this city, if the crown can't pay for it than Reaver Industries will – from the goodness of my own heart, might I add."

"Reaver, you don't have a heart." Adelynn stated plainly.

"Oh hush your majesty; this is no subject for jest." He replied easily with just the hint of a smile.

Adelynn was unsure how to continue with this, she choked on her words momentarily before defeat set in, "Very well, the park's original construction is to be rebuilt exactly the way it was before, understand? No added statues in compromising poses or any unacceptable hedge trimmings and Bowerstone Park will thus be restored."

"It will be as you wish, my Queen." Reaver announced as he folded into another elegant bow.

A trumpet was blown, signalling the end of the hearing as the crowd began to shuffle out of the throne room. She watched his back, clothed entirely in white turn from her, "Oh no you don't. I would like a word with you in private."

His face was composed coolly as he winked up at the Queen, "It would be a _pleasant _honour, my dear."

**OOOO**

"Just what the Hell are you doing?"

Queen Adelynn slammed the door shut behind her and instantly rounded on the man in front. The playful smirk that was plastered all over Reaver's face suggested that he had almost expected a simple romp in the WarRoom. He raised his arms in mock surrender, "I have no idea what you mean."

She snorted, "Please spare me the games! I don't know what you're up to but I don't trust it. Why would you volunteer to repair Bowerstone Park?"

"For the benefit of the people," He responded with an arrogant purr.

"Like Hell."

"My Queen, your low opinion of me truly crushes my feelings. Alas, it's true that Reaver Industries hasn't been the most agreeable aid for the denizens of Bowerstone as of late, but I honestly intend to change that."

"Why? It won't increase your profits or the people's fear of you."

"In my experiences admiration is much stronger than fear, milady."

Adelynn folded her arms over her chest and regarded the man in front of her with a wary stare, "You know, if you even bothered to use half of your industrious talent for good – you'd be a bigger hero than me."

The deviant chuckled, "Don't give me any ideas, love."

She sighed in exasperation, "I don't know what you're doing but I will eventually figure it out, you're the devil himself Reaver and your intentions are never for the good of anything but yourself. In the meantime, remove yourself from my property."

He folded gracefully into a polite bow while scanning the room, "Well actually, there's still time for a quiet quickie, what say you my Queen?"

"Get out of my sight!"

* * *

><p><strong>xxxAuthor's Note:<strong> Ah! Devious scheming at its finest! I do apologise for the long wait but I needed to take a creative break, I think I write my best after a well deserved rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again.<p>

The halls around Bowerstone Castle were noticeably quiet, and it was not from lack of staff. The nation's Queen wandered aimlessly through her home dressed in her plainclothes, a sullen forlorn expression always present on her angular features. The staff kept out of her way and did not strike up any conversation, no words were exchanged in the dining hall as her morning meal was prepared before her, no maid came in to wake her, no butler to throw a log on the fire, even Jasper was not there to fret through her wardrobe. It was not fear that kept them silent, merely respect and their own feelings of grief.

Today was the anniversary of the old Queen's death.

It had been almost seven years since her passing, and yet the wound had not yet healed entirely for Adelynn and most of Albion for that matter. From her view outside her chamber windows, she could see the decorative flowers, candles, wreaths, and every other possible respectable gift mounting the final resting place of the old Queen. The entrance to the tomb was covered in such things, even a few peasants had taken up residence for the day near the old doors. Briefly, Adelynn wondered how so many people could find the time away from their work and priorities to travel all the way here to dump some flowers on an old grave. The memory struck her than, four years ago Logan in his reign had pronounced this day a national holiday in honour of Sparrow's death.

_Logan...her brother..._

Another pained sigh ripped its way out of her lungs, she hadn't really seen or even spoken much to her older sibling since she had pardoned his execution and replaced the throne. He had taken up residence in the family's old vacation home in Mistpeak Valley, the house was a place Adelynn hadn't seen since early childhood. She supposed their mother had never anticipated such a divide between her two children, and if she could see them now she'd be boxing their royal ears for an apology. Truly, Adelynn could not vision a better way to spend her grief than with the old Hero's other offspring. The young Queen rose from her seat and made a steady path for the stables, Logan was long since due for a visit.

**OOOO**

She rode through the valley as plainly as any commoner, no crown, no royal attire, mud on her heels, and blades securely strapped to her waist, and went unrecognized through the entire ride. Her spirits were significantly lightened, it was nice to travel without a crowd hollering after her or dropping to their feet in front of her. She hadn't felt this free since before her crowning, and before the Crawler she noted with a hint of disdain.

Finally the countryside faded from view and was replaced with the sight of towering mountains and blinding snow. It was amazing how after all these years she still knew the route to the family lodge, and as the delicate little mountain trail came into view she was hit with a wave of hesitation. Adelynn had made no announcement of her impending arrival, and didn't even know if Logan would be home to receive her. Secondly, she had no idea of his opinion of her since the brutal rebellion that claimed his title. She stopped her mount several paces before the lodge itself, another tidal wave of emotion crushed her and almost threatened to force her on her knees.

The vacation house had not changed in the decade she had seen it, the pine trees still surrounded the house in a cradle of nature, the front courtyard where mother had first taught her how to use a sword, the old swing that Logan had once pushed her out of breaking her arm in the process, none of it had changed a day.

She found herself panicking and unable to breathe, hastily she turned her horse and made to take off back home before an untimely bullet soared past her head, narrowly missing the Queen of Albion.

Instincts kicked in, her swords would be of no advantage from long distance but her spell work would, she scanned the horizon for the perpetrator whilst charging a fire spell.

"Damn bloody kids! Cursed nuisances! Get off the master's property before I put a bullet in your left arse cheek!"

Adelynn frowned, she recognized that old voice. Sure enough a limping figure appeared from the snow drift, an old man waving a shotgun with a finely pressed butler's suit on.

"Victor? Is that you?"

Victor was the grounds keeper for the winter lodge, he served the family in the months that they visited and maintained the house year round. It had been some years since she had seen him last, and the man who had once given her a spanking for breaking a dish had faded from her memory. For some odd reason she had suspected that he had died or had at least, gone bat shit crazy from the time alone in the old house.

The butler stopped a yard away from her, aiming his shotgun towards her but with terrible aim.

"Who are ye? And how do you know my name?"

Adelynn sighed with irritation as she dismounted, "Victor it's me, Adelynn, remember?"

The old man's face brightened with recognition for only a moment, "The prostitute from Brightwall?"

"I beg your pardon!"

He approached her closer, still with firearm in hand scrutinizing her closely, "Adelynn eh? Hmph, did anyone tell you that you look like the old Hero Queen?"

"Funny, I get that a lot. Considering that she is my mother and all."

"Your mother?"

Victor eyed her again and suddenly as if a lamp was lit, his face brightened again, "Bless me! It is you! Why, you were just a surly little runt last I seen of yeh."

He dropped his shotgun and pulled the Queen into an unprecedented hug, "I haven't seen any of the royal family in years, except that brother of yours."

"Yes," Adelynn replied pulling herself away from the crazed coon, "Speaking of which, is he in?"

"Oh yes, yes he is, would you be requesting an audience with him?"

"Well yes, if he'll take me."

Victor folded into a bow, "Right this way, follow me," he added hastily, grabbing her horse's reins and leading the beast along at a slow shuffle.

She shook her head, if this was the kind of company her brother had to look forward to it would be a wonder if he didn't accept her visit.

**OOOO**

The interior of the house had been redone since Adelynn's last memories. The old family portrait had been removed, no doubt to rid of painful failures. The rugs had been replaced, the furniture looked new and more comfortable, the old gaudy war artifacts were gone, and rather charming wallpaper had been put up. She would say that it was a house of a rich gentleman rather than that of a former King, and perhaps that had been Logan's wishes.

She waited for Victor to announce herself, feeling as if she could throw up her stomach contents into the nearest flower arrangement. Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, a door in the far off hallway opened and the echo of heavy footfalls could be heard. Adelynn folded her hands in her lap with a jerky motion, she felt like she was preparing to be punished or even worse – executed. Sparrow's eldest entered the room and stopped by the door frame, dark eyes seemed to drink her in entirely. She let out a silent gasp of air as she beheld her brother for the first time since his dethroning, for Logan had changed greatly.

The man himself looked good, excellent even. The gauntness of his face was gone, the tired black circles that had been a permanent fixture on his face had vanished, and he had retained some colour to his face, he looked his age not old or weary as before. The same proud stance he had as King was still embedded in his posture, and Adelynn was sure that would never leave him.

"Adelynn."

He said her name as if it was something he had almost forgotten, or something that pained him. For a moment she lost her voice and dumbly repeated his name in effort to avoid silence.

"Its been awhile," He countered.

"Truly it has, almost too long and for that I am sorry," Adelynn found herself avoiding eye contact until her brother sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Why are you here?" He asked her slowly.

She sighed, feeling a surmounting weight on her shoulders, "Today is the day mom died seven years ago, and all I can think about is how upset she'd be if she knew about the rift that has divide our family."

"You look terrible." He stated casually.

At that the Queen quirked an eyebrow at her host before feeling a bubble of dark laughter rise up, "I finally understand all the things you did as King, all the sacrifices that were made for Albion's questionable future."

They had certainly switched roles, the bitter tortured former King was now free of his burdens and was loose and well, while his once youthful and carefree sister was now tired and wasted. Adelynn watched her brother's eyes roam over her face seeming to read every hardship.

"It is a most daunting task, isn't it?"

She nodded solemnly, "Almost as daunting as facing you again," She added with a nervous laugh.

She thought she saw his lips upturn it what could have been an almost smile, "Is that why you're here? To talk about this hardship?"

"No it's not, I came here to apologize for everything. In my youth I failed to understand your methods and mistook them for tyranny, in my anger I abandoned you and forged a rebellion against you, I took your title, your throne, your castle, everything and left you with little. And now in my fear, I failed to keep you as a brother."

A moment of pregnant silence passed between the two, Adelynn prepared to be led out and cast back into the snow where she came from.

"You gave me the greatest gift of all, sister. Where most would want to see me hung for my crimes, you were filled with pity and compassion. You spared my life when I hardly deserved such, especially after the choice I gave you."

A flicker of sorrow passed through his gaze, "I made a murderer out of you that day, I deserved nothing less than you turning your back against me."

The Queen's heart split in half at the sheer memory of that day, a choice between her childhood love or her devoted people.

"Secretly I don't think he will ever forgive me, his blames himself for their deaths because I choose him," She muttered coldly.

She had loved Elliot dearly with all the love an inexperienced and youthful heart could hold for another, but in the end he had chosen another. It had been wrong of her to suddenly appear in his newly rebuilt life, even worse to expect his love again and make him choose between her or that slum girl he had betrothed. So in the end, as was expected, she did the noble thing and walked away.

Logan looked away, "My actions have had many effects on the lives of so many."

She shook her head vehemently, "The past is done and cannot be changed, it's not good to dwell in regret. Therefore I can easily forgive all the trespasses made against me if you will forgive all that I have done against you. Dear brother, will you not ease some of my grief and spend the anniversary of mom's death with me?"

Adelynn gave him a hopeful smile and after a moment's pause it was returned to her in tenfold.

"Certainly, sister."

**OOOO**

"I have a gift for you," Logan stated, after a bottle of wine and some long conversation.

Adelynn bit back a giggle, "The last time you said that to me you gave me a pet toad."

The eldest smirked, rising from his seat and crossing the room to the simple bookcase in the corner, "Perhaps you'll enjoy this better then."

He returned to her with a simple leather-bound book that looked as if it had taken a severe beating at some point in time. Adelynn smiled dumbly, "What is that? Hardly a present."

Logan handed her the book with an enlightened smile, "Ahh, but it is. Open it."

The first pages were severely old and grungy, they looked like pieces of strip wood that had been sewn into the book. Stick figures were drawn childishly with a substance like burnt char, the drawings depicted two children one smaller than the other, the taller one having pigtails sprouting madly from its head. They stood under a wooden structure of some sort with a small fire burning in the middle.

Adelynn looked at her brother with confusion, "Keep flipping the pages," He stated firmly.

The next few pages appeared to have been written some time later, large words replacing the drawings, the letters were often backwards and the words were mispelt horrendously. She skipped a few chunky sections until the words changed, the script became fluid and well written and it was likely that the writer had grown into an adult.

_"Today my first child was born, it is a boy, I named him Logan." _

Adelynn's mouth dropped an inch or two, the book started to make sense. She skipped to another section.

_"I'm afraid that my children will end up like me, a servant to the protection of others – a Hero. I wish for them to lead normal lives, to never experience the sacrifices and losses that I have, to love their families without fear. I never asked to be a Hero I only wanted the power to avenge Rose, but now after all these years I realize that I have always been a slave to Albion and its people." _

"It was mother's journal," Adelynn whispered.

Logan nodded, "She gave it to me shortly before she died, it has proven to be a comfort during these past few years."

"I couldn't accept it Logan, it would be wrong of me." She stuttered.

"Nonsense, I have read it a hundred times over word for word. I believe now more than ever, that you may find solace in it – perhaps even some advice. I think she would have wanted me to share it with you eventually."

Adelynn cradled the book in her arms, struggling to find the words to express her gratitude and awe.

"Thank you, brother."

Her sibling waved her off with a shrug of his shoulders, "Think nothing of it."

**OOOO**

Late that night, Adelynn found herself buried in the sheets of her bed with her mother's journal in hand. The only light in the room provided by one small oil lamp burning close to the Queen as she flipped feverishly through the old book. At many times the Queen found she had to stop her progress to sit and think. Her mother's life had never been a mystery to her, Sparrow had always been open to her children about her own ill fortune or courageous feats, giving her children the honest truth instead of the irrational exaggerated claims. They knew all the details of her time in the Spire, her trek against Lucien, even her life after.

Yet currently, Adelynn found herself slightly disturbed at the knowledge that Sparrow had enlisted the help of other Heroes in Albion to stop Lucien, one such being the infamous Reaver. At first, she thought the name a common coincidence even if it was a rather rare name. Until her mother described said Hero's talent with rifles, his arrogant, pompous, irritating personality and his complete disregard for human life. So she put the book down and mentally did the math, if Reaver had lived in the era of her mother's prime and was roughly around the same age as Sparrow, that would currently put him at least eighty-seven years old. She blinked profusely, Reaver certainly did _not_ have the appearance or mobility of an eighty year old man.

How was it even possible?

Nonetheless, Adelynn pressed on with her reading now wholly intrigued. Sparrow had described the history of each of the other Heroes and how she had come across them. Adelynn began to skip whole pages and entries until she came across one that was written in shaky handwriting.

_"That bastard! That hideous bastard! He sent me to the Shadow Court today to deliver what I believed to be common parcel. It never crossed my mind the entire trek back through Wraithmarsh about exactly who would live in such a wasteland and what purpose would they have for any mail. When I entered the sealed off tomb I was immediately assaulted by a woman's shrieking cries and went to her rescue right away."_

_"A child! A child stuck in a place like this! With no recollection of how she got here or why! I thought to myself that this was Reaver's work until three shadowy figures formed in front of us. The three of them talked of a deal made with Reaver eons ago, a human sacrifice must be made in order for the man to retain his eternal youth, if a sacrifice is delivered to them every year Reaver will never be subject to the withering of age. They only needed one of us to choose who would die and who would live, and I'm sorry to say that I choose her..."_

Adelynn felt her heart sink to her stomach, this was a side of her mother she had never seen, the side that had made decisions for herself and not the benefit of others.

_"As I left Wraithmarsh burning with rage, sorrow, and murderous intent for the ancient monster who was responsible for this, Theresa told me the rest of the madman's life story. He was born a simple commoner in the village of Oakvale, and even then he was obsessed with his own beauty and the blessing of youth. He sought a way to keep himself forever preserved and soon discovered the Shadow Court. He made a deal with them, one life every year and they will keep him immortal, little did he know that the Shadow Court wanted much more. They flew through the town on death's wings like a black cloud, slaughtering the lives of every single villager without mercy and taking their souls. Oakvale was no more, and now the memories of this place are only his to keep. _

_ "I wonder though, if his heartless demeanour and maniacal tendencies are a direct result of this tragedy. Maybe it is his own way of forgetting what he did..." _

Adelynn froze, suddenly remembering only weeks ago when she had heard him mutter the word Oakvale in his sleep. He must be plagued nightly by dreams, nightmares of that day and what was the price to pay. Despite all the venom she had for him, all the reasoning behind her hatred and loathe for the despicable deviant, she felt the slight stirrings of...pity.

She closed the journal and put it aside, plunging further into the covers. She didn't want to read anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's note:<strong> At last! Another update...schooling and Christmas has been keeping me from my muse unfortunately, but here it is! Do enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>No one could accuse the Queen of Albion of being a typical royal, but such had been the history of the Royal family. Her mother had been a shining example of humility – the people's Queen they had nicknamed her; Adelynn's brother had been a merciless tyrant while he was King, she had once scoffed angrily at the rumour that he bathed in the blood of his murdered servants, and now the current Queen of Albion was wandering aimlessly down the streets of Bowerstone in the rain – yes, certainly the Royal family had always been slightly skewed.<p>

Adelynn enjoyed browsing through the streets of her city; it gave her an idea of their current economical situation better than any advisor did. And what was a little rain? She always did love the rain. The few people she passed who actually recognized her exchanged odd glances with one another, perhaps the real oddity of the situation was the time of day it was. Midnight was never a good time to stroll causally through the streets of Industrial, especially if you were a woman – even more so if you were a public figure, like the Queen.

Nonetheless, Adelynn continued on with her night-time stroll, paying little attention to her general direction in the neighbourhood. Her thoughts were scrambled between her various audiences tomorrow, Walter's declining health suddenly as of late, and the always present worry of the Royal treasury. Somewhere up ahead in the far off distance, a gunshot rang out over the low hum of falling rain. Instinctively she stilled, suddenly entirely focused on her surroundings, judging from the littered area, oil smeared cobblestone, and smoggy haze she was near a factory outlet. A metal sign overhead creaked softly in the breeze;

"Reaver Industry; Textile Factory"

It proudly announced, Adelynn groaned loudly and debated her next move. She could just pretend she never heard a thing and continue on her merry way, or she could barge in there and attempt to save the poor abused Reaver employee from Reaver himself. But alas, that would require some conversing with her least favourite person. Or maybe she'd get lucky and discover the squabble only involved the factory workers alone and no deviant. Whatever the cause it would be wrong of her not to investigate, if she had the power to stop the evil of this city than it was a Hero's responsibility to end it – so says her mother's journal anyhow.

The Queen used the shadows casted by the moonless night to her advantage, and entered the open factory yard quite concealed. She was shocked to see so many workers about their duty so late into the night. Women, men, and elderly alike hustled about with exhaustion in their faces and fear in their eyes. Adelynn bristled with white hot rage, she had made regulations for worker's rights, she had restricted their hours, even made it mandatory for all of Reaver's factories to follow suit with her new laws.

An older man brushed past her carrying a heavy load of tarp, she concealed herself with the hood of her traveler's cloak, "Excuse me, sir?"

He stopped and shot her a hasty glance, "How many hours have you worked today?"

The sweat soaked man laughed with venom, "Since seven-o'clock of _last_ morning, stranger."

He continued on his way leaving an outraged Queen in his wake, that was an infraction upon her laws! How dare Reaver abandon her rule! Adelynn pushed her way through to the back of the factory where the gunshot had resounded from, now mildly frightened to see the results. It led her to a stock room near the exit, from the open doorway she could see an old man on his back against the floor, one hand up in panicked surrender, the other cradling a bleeding wound to the leg.

"P-p-please sir, I meant no offense! I-I only wished to leave early, my w-w-wife is very ill and home by herself! S-sometimes she forgets things, like when to take her medicine or not to leave the house!"

A tall figure dressed in white sighed dramatically, "It is never enough is it? I give you employees so much to be grateful for and still you all selfishly want more, now tell me how can I run a business like that? Especially if you all think you can just ask and leave ten minutes early. You know what I think? I think I need to weed out some of the bad apples from this place."

The unmistakable figure cocked his infamous pistol and aimed directly for the man's head.

"Pull that trigger again and it will be the last thing you do in this life."

That Dragonstomper was aimed at the Queen in a split second, "Who dares interfere with my business! Reveal yourself."

Adelynn shuffled out from the shadows, still hiding her face from behind her hood.

"Let him go, and maybe I might think about not informing the Queen of the dire infractions you've made against her labour laws."

Reaver cocked an eyebrow, "Another entrepreneur looking for profit hmm?" He eyed the quaking man on the floor, "Fortune smiles on you tonight, you may leave my sight."

The old man struggled to gain his footing, Adelynn's heart went out to the injured elder, "Seek help with that injury, friend." She muttered to him as he passed her by.

The deviant smirked smugly at her, still aiming his weapon at her face, "It's not wise to poke in other people's private affairs."

"Really, this is quite the illegal fly-by-night operation you have here."

"Exactly, and it's quite the private dirty little secret of mine. Which, I am sorry to inform you, is why you must die."

Adelynn couldn't stop the inappropriate laugh that bubbled forth; the gunslinger frowned darkly at her, pulling back on his trigger threateningly.

"Someone really needs to kill you, I am so sick of seeing your face everywhere I go," The Queen dropped her hood and eyed the man in front of her, "I don't even have to try and find you, you just show up by chance at the most awful times."

Surprise lit up Reaver's features before they coiled back into a wicked smile, "Adelynn! What a fabulous surprise!"

"I didn't think so; kindly remove your aim from my face."

The Dragonstomper was sheathed back to its home with impressive speed, he eyed her top to bottom, "Good Avo girl, have you been walking through the rain?"

She frowned self-consciously despite herself, "That is beside the point, seriously, do you realize that you have officially gone against my reigning laws for worker's rights?"

"Just look at you, you are positively soaked through and through." He gleamed childishly.

"Look at you, tomorrow expect myself and three _dozen_ of my personal guard to barge through your factories and close all of them permanently. I will not have any abuse against my people and I absolutely will not have anyone breaking my royal decree."

Reaver lost his humour, an edge of cool anger rose in his voice, "Now, now, that's not very nice. How about we sit down and discuss this like adults?"

"There is nothing to discuss, I grow weary of you entirely."

He waged a gloved finger towards her, "Think logically my dear, think business. If you close my factories entirely I won't make nearly half of the income I do now, who will fund your rescues attempt then, hmm?"

"As I have said before, I grow increasingly tired of your games, enough so that I'll find an outlet elsewhere."

The deviant shook his head slowly, "That was not part of our deal."

"Oh and I suppose you would be an expert at keeping your word," She fired back dully.

A quirk of thin lips was his response; he drew closer to her, footsteps creaking against the old wood of the factory floor. She was intimidated certainly, but much too proud to back away from the advancing figure. He was close enough to her now that if she breathed too heavily, she was sure they'd touch. He smelt faintly of tobacco and cologne as he lowered his face to her eye level.

"Honestly my Queen, what will it take me to convince you that I'm not the bastard demon you think I am. Let me show you."

Adelynn swallowed back a curse, clearly uncomfortable with the violation of her personal space. A hand was now tracing a lazy line down her back, "Name any wish your little heart desires and I'll answer it."

"I want you to fund my army free of charge or any exchanges involving myself."

He chuckled darkly and it vibrated across her ribcage, "That I can't do, name another."

She snorted, "You could do it, you just choose not to do it because you actually are a bastard demon."

He sighed with annoyance against her collarbone, "Most people are smart enough to take advantage when I'm in such a generous mood."

"Fine, I request that you have your way with me right now and pay me in full so I never have to look upon your face ever again."

He laughed richly again, "Tempting but I'm afraid that just won't do."

"Why not?"

His free hand spun her in mock intimacy of a dance, "Because you are soaking wet, you smell like acid rain, and you are most certainly too desperate."

The Queen smirked, "I don't believe you, you and I both know that you would love nothing more than to ravish me senseless in any condition I'm in, so what's the real reason?"

An elegant brow rose in mild surprise, "My, aren't we feeling rather high on ourselves."

"Answer me that, I've wished for it."

"That's hardly a wish, but if you must know, I want you to want it as much as I do," He purred darkly.

Adelynn almost choked on her laughter, "That will _never_ happen."

He spun her again, this time with much more force she almost tripped, "You are pushing your luck, ungrateful little wench. I have offered to show my more compassionate side and you choose to waste such a wonderful offer."

She smiled wickedly, "I apologise, I had no idea you were as sensitive as a stung woman. Here's my honest wish, perhaps it's more doable. I wish that you will now adhere to my labour laws and run all your factories accordingly from now on, your workers will no longer work more than eight hours a day, are allowed rest periods and leave for family reasons without being punished. Then I won't have to come down here tomorrow armed to the hilt and abolish your income, agreed?"

She felt him smile against her neck, "I accept."

She frowned, taken aback by his easy acceptance, "Truly?"

"You have my word, and believe it or not, I actually am somewhat of an expert when I want to be."

Her expression darkened with curious confusion, "Well, that worked out better than I had anticipated."

Adelynn broke the contact finally, pushing away from the tycoon to eye him with calculating suspicion, "Really, what are you playing at?"

He crossed his heart with pretend offense, "Can I not do well by you at all?"

"I will visit your factories spontaneously without warning to make sure you follow up on your word, Reaver."

He smirked, "How excellent, I do so love surprises."

**OOOO**

The traitor of Oakvale watched the retreating form of the Queen walk off into the night, feeling like a well-fed dog. His grand scheme was certainly working, just a few more good to do promises and he was sure it would start bearing fruit in due time. Honestly, he had expected her to raise Hell when she accidently stumbled upon his illegal operation. And just what the Hell was she doing wandering around these parts so late into the night, in the rain too at that? Reaver took another long drag on the expensive cigar in his fingers, shaking his head.

Daft little pigeon.

* * *

><p><strong>xxxAuthor's Note<strong>: Here it is! We may see a change between these two in the upcoming chapters...*wink, wink*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>It boils over in her mind, an endless sea of confliction, the feelings are overwhelming and she cannot hope to understand what they are or where they stem from. She watches the wolf in sheep's clothing sip almost eminently on a flute of the Royal wine, whilst he engages in conversation with another one of her party guests she can't remember. He wasn't her choice for a guest, however her adviser had sent an invitation on behalf of Albion's industrial interests.<p>

Watching him makes Adelynn want to smash his arrogant face into the stone floor, she wants to disarm him and examine the pieces that have made him the monster he is today, and yet at the same time she wants to embrace him, cry for him, beg to see his return to sanity, and absolve his sins.

Its the revelation in her mother's damned journal that makes her feel this way.

Her wrist slams her goblet down on the table with a fierce rattle that startles her dining guests, the liquor sloshes over the brim – she traded wine for ale an hour ago and its beginning to show. Surely this was not the ideal behaviour for a Queen on this day, this day of festival strategically designed to celebrate another year of her righteous reign. Adelynn cannot seem to muster the elegance and quiet grace she once had earlier this night. Disgust warms over her dangerous thoughts again. She could execute him right here and no one would ever question her – she was Queen, her word was law. How dare a demon like him still live after the expense of so many souls.

"Is something the matter, my Queen?"

An unknown noblewoman asks from her seat on the far left, Adelynn turns to eye the woman who actually had the courage to question her foul mood. She's powdered over like some rolled bakery sweet, white ringlets from her impossible wig hang over her dull black eyes, crimson oil painted on her sagging lips. Suddenly the Queen recognizes this woman; she once accompanied Reaver himself to one of the palace's many galas, once clinging tightly to his side like a newfound title.

A wicked smirk is born on Adelynn's face, "What do you think of Industrial these days, good woman? What of its _cunning_ and sufficient tycoon?"

A blush blooms on the lady's cheeks, an all too incriminating blush at that. She staggers to find her words, her mouth moving at awkward angles as she blubbers meaninglessly.

"I-I think he has done a lot to turn that slum into a kingdom gem, the amount of industry conducted in that one area alone is more than double the entire continent, your grace."

Adelynn almost sneers, "Hmmm, yes it would appear so wouldn't it? Has anyone really wondered how simply overnight one company has become the leader of industry and worker output?

Her guests fell silent, "Yes, I think almost everyone has seen the amount of poor, homeless, and deprived in that district, and the surprising lack of children running merrily through our streets. But so long as it's enough for him to line all of your pockets with gold, who really gives a flying fu-"

"Oh how terrible! It appears I've missed dinner."

A silk voice runs over their ears, silencing the Queen's questionable rambling instantly. She doesn't have to look behind her back to know whose shadow looms over her, a gloved hand is placed firmly on her shoulder as if in warning, she fixes her glance at her overflowing goblet.

"Yes Reaver, some of us have missed you're company so." The noblewoman that Adelynn had addressed only seconds before chimed in, her voice so very sweet and high. The tart brandishes thickened lashes at the man, Adelynn giggles darkly out loud and Reaver's fingers grip tighter against her shoulder.

"Sorry my dear, it always appears that I have some business to foresee wherever I go."

"Yes, it's a shame that you were absent from my table, Reaver. Quite the little travesty I assure you." The Queen retorts shaking off the tycoon's hand.

His voice thickens deeply, "Apologies my Queen; however I assume you enjoyed my share of the wine as well, hmmm?"

She smiles sweetly, "I certainly did."

Adelynn gestures towards an empty chair directly across from her head of the table, "Have a seat and join the conversation, it was just getting interesting."

She feels him stiffen behind her; he wasn't anticipating this but crossed the table as requested, folding into the chair with a swift elegance. His features remain still, a hint of false mirth by his mouth meant for the guests obviously, but his eyes burn darkly and she's certain that it's meant for her.

Adelynn places an elbow on the table and leans forward, her amused gaze aimed directly at the deviant, "So Reaver, tell us your secret? What has really made your company so efficient?"

Theres a storm cloud brewing over his face, she can practically feel the tension radiating off him. "Well your grace, I'd have to honestly say that our success stems solely from our consumers."

A round of small applause collects from the dinner guests, quickly silenced by a dark laugh from their Queen. Adelynn is drunk, two paces away from falling off her tree she's quite sure, she can feel the drunken animosity pooling through her veins.

"Yes, blessed consumers who would still approve of child labour, abolishment of humane treatment, and most of all, adoring a murdering, self motivated, sadistic prick of a man like Reaver."

Stunned gasps are now the only answer she hears from across the table, only fuelling their relentless leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my promise that my next year of rule will be spent usurping all that embodies this man before you, if you have invested your coin in his goals I suggest it would be in your best interest to take your wealth elsewhere."

The tycoon stares at her with soul less pits, pinning her to her seat with invisible daggers. His hand is absent and underneath the table, no doubt toying with the handle of his Dragonstomper. Flustered guests grab their goblets and rise from the table, they're all smart enough to know what may follow next.

When the last person was far enough from earshot, the gun was aimed at her in an instant. He smiled viciously at her, "We have some words to exchange, my dear."

Adelynn smirked, "My office is always open."

**OOOO**

The door to the war room closes quietly with a click behind them, closing the two off from the rest of the world. Adelynn was slightly impressed, Reaver had done everything with such careful caution, not a soul had seen the two leave the party, or noted their silent but hasty pace to the nearest room. His arm had been wrapped closely around the Queen, almost guiding her to their destination. She laughed ironically in her mind's eye, it could have been the meeting of two lovers instead of two people being hell bent on killing the other.

He rounded on her instantly, malice no longer playfully concealed as two barrels were aimed at her head. Adelynn had seen more of that pistol these past months than she cared to count, but none of those encounters had nearly frightened her as much as this night right now. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. She squared her chin and eyed him rather serious like, reminding her briefly of the looks her mother used to give.

"I can't have you spoiling my good name, Majesty." He finally spoke, and it was chillingly dark.

"Seriously, be a good sport and laugh a little old man." She was baiting him, but only discreetly, "Besides, its not like I told them anything they didn't already know."

His finger slid closer to the trigger and the Queen swallowed against her constricting throat, She was going to have to make it pretty obvious for him.

"I think you worry too much, Reaver. Are those wrinkles I see?"

His free hand shot up quickly to caress his face, still eyeing her down but seemingly distracted.

"Yes, I think you need a vacation from all this post-war drama, I heard Bloodstone is absolutely beautiful this time of year."

There was a change about him now, behind his deadlock stare she could almost sense a panic of sorts, but it was still doing little to remove his aim from her head.

"Kill me and you kill a nation, Hero. You may not think thats such a problem now, but when the Crawler consumes the souls of every last living thing on this earth, whose soul will you sacrifice then?"

Reaver's infamous silver tongue stuttered for the first time in a century, "H-how could you possibly know?"

Adelynn shrugged her shoulders despite her rigid stance, "Think about it, who was my mother again?"

He shook his head, "Impossible. She was too ashamed to even reveal that we had once fought side by side, let alone to reveal that she knew of my most intimate dealings."

Brighter than he looks she noted, "You're correct, but she did keep a journal, a journal I just recently stumbled upon."

His arm drooped slightly, and the Dragonstomper with it.

She softened her voice, "I feel sorry for you. You destroyed your whole village and sentenced everyone you loved to death, all for the price of your vanity."

The man snarled at her, "I don't need your pity!"

"No, you need much more than pity. The abomination you are right now was the only way you could stop the guilt wasn't it? Reaver wasn't responsible for Oakvale was he? Someone before him was."

He renewed his aim back to the center of her eyes but his arm was shaky, "You know nothing, wench!"

The Queen shook her head, "I really don't know what that was like, but I know enough to belief that you lost someone that night, someone you loved beyond measure. Of everyone that died that night her loss weighs the most, doesn't it?"

"Do not speak of her." Reaver's resolve was broken, his voice sounded suddenly exhausted.

"I'd like to help if you'd let me."

"Help? Help! You can't help, whats done is done." He looked ill, his face drawn and pale as if he was aging right in front of her.

Adelynn drew in closer sensing her kill, "But don't you want to make penance, if not to everyone at least to her?"

He slumped into the chair behind him, there was no elegance in the way his knees seemed to give out on him, almost forcing the man into his seat, "I cannot make penance, not anymore."

Adelynn sighed a breath of inward relief, the pistol hung loosely between frozen fingers, its barrel aimed at the palace rug. She eyed the man in front of her as if she was seeing him for the first time. She really was in a sense, gone was the mask and armour, Reaver was stripped of "Reaver" but even she knew it was only for the time being. Still, watching the deviant lay before her as a broken man was awe striking and the Queen wasn't sure what to do or say, or if it was even smart to say anything at all.

She stepped lightly, cautiously taking a seat across from him without saying a word. Any sane person would have probably ran for the door, blending back into the party where all was safe and sound. Pity filled the Queen of Albion, as it always did when faced with a suffering individual, so she sat in silence with the most hated man in Bowerstone for quite some time.

Finally his voice startled her, it was raspy and harsh, "You're just like your mother."

Dark eyes watched her with a thousand year old stare, Adelynn had been lost in her thoughts to take much notice of the gunslinger in the room.

"How so?" She asked lightly, coming back to her surroundings.

"You just can't help but be too damn compassionate."

Something like a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

"Denial never got anyone very far. Your compassion led you to strike a deal to sleep with the most vile man in three centuries."

"Hmm, you're right maybe I am too compassionate."

Reaver ran a hand through his ragged locks, "I can never understand. What makes you do it? Makes you so drawn to help others no matter the risk?"

His question draws a soft chuckle from the Queen, "I could ask the same of you. What makes you such a cruel and evil bastard? I can't answer for myself and neither can you."

He slouches further down in his seat and huffs indignantly, "I could do with a drink, my dear."

"And so could I."

Adelynn rises from her seat and walks to the corner of the room, it wouldn't be a proper war room without a secret liquor cabinet stored within. She really shouldn't be drinking anymore but desperate times call for desperate measures, just to be on the safe side she selects a bottle of dry wine instead and only pours her glass a quarter full.

Reaver's eyes are on her as she walks the length of the room to return the glass of spirits to him, and as she hands the portion over his hand lingers on her wrist. Its a simple gesture but just enough to draw a start from the royal, with pose she attempts to pull away but Reaver tugged back, sending the Queen lurching forward. His free hand traces her chin and lightly brushes a thumb over her bottom lip, she shivers for an entirely different reason than the chill in the room. The man's eyes are unwavering in their lust fueled gaze, taking her in and devouring in her like artwork. It makes her feel invincible in the moment, and she finds herself pressing her lips to the demon without ever giving them permission.

Adelynn expected liquid fire from him, so greedy as he is, but for some reason he is slow and reluctant. Demand makes her prod him further, she claims his mouth with force this time, sliding a knee into his lap. It draws a hiss from the tycoon and its a beautiful sound to her ears, his hands are on her hips now pushing her further down onto him.

"Are you sure this time?"

Its a traitorous whisper against her cheekbone when her body is absolutely on fire, "Yes," she murmurs back, and part of her mind is astonished with the answer.

Reaver is the heat to her flame now, dominating her tongue and taking away her control, pulling apart buttons and lace after lace. He lifts her from their seat and begins to carry her into the next room, as Adelynn's hands are ripping apart the silk knot at his throat, she wonders briefly how he's become so acquainted with her castle. Her bedchamber is the adjoining room, a place that had been her prison for four years, a place that had only seen the faces of Jasper, her handmaiden, and Elliot. This is so wrong but the pooling warmth in the pit of her stomach damns the rest.

Reaver lays her down amongst the sheets, their silk feels welcoming against her naked skin. The villain stands above her, Adelynn knows he sees every bare inch and there's wonder behind his eyes. She hooks a feet behind a shin and allows the weight of him to slide on top.

"Don't keep your Queen waiting."

There's the wicked smirk again as he leans in, "Wouldn't dream of it, Mon amour."

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's note<strong>: Its alive! Alive I say! Just had to pump some new blood into it, sorry to all those who actually were reading this before the ridiculous delay!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The whole of Bowerstone is spread before her in the morning mist, she sees every cobbled street, every shingled roof, every swaying tree. She walks her streets now in her finest attire, the fabric of her great gown weighs heavy, and every citizen comes out into the light to pay tribute to their leader. Their faces are smiling, their eyes are shining, their cheeks are plump. This was not the Bowerstone of late, where the people are hungry, and even though they may smile theres a glimmer of sorrow in their stares. It is then that Adelynn knows she is in some dream, but curiosity keeps her focused on its end. Suddenly theres a rumble of wicked thunder and lightening strikes the ground before her, the streets split in quarters and shadows begin to rise from the great chasms. The people scatter frantically as shadow knights tear after them, ripping flesh from bone, plucking at eyes and teeth and tongues, flooding her city with blood. Their bodies crawl towards her, grabbing at her hem, begging for a protector.

An all too familiar laugh breaks through the calamity, "_Will you not save them, foolish Queen?_"

Adelynn closes her eyes to this site and soon the screams begin to fade out as she feels herself pulled into another realm.

"Why are you crying, little Princess?"

Realizing the voice that calls her, she opens her eyes. Before her stands Sparrow, youthful and beaming.

"Mother?"

The old hero Queen moves forward and embraces Adelynn, she smells of lavender and linen, just as she did in her earliest memory. Tears spring forth from Adelynn's eyes, "What should I do mum? I do not think I can fight this evil alone."

Sparrow remains quiet as her hands smooth over her daughter's back.

"What would you do in my place?" Adelynn questions again.

The old hero's hands cease their comforting, a strange scent assaults the Queen's nostrils, the smell of bile, sickness, and human misery. The way Sparrow smelt on her death bed, the same smell Adelynn had spent a childhood trying to forget.

Sparrow's fingers dig into her back so hard it draws blood, "I would let them all die."

Adelynn pushes her false mother away, the face that looks back at her is rotted, blank, and misshapen, grey flesh hangs from yellowed bone, empty eye sockets stare into her – a corpse possessed by the puppet master.

"_We are coming_." The Crawler whispers at her through Sparrow's pitted mouth.

Adelynn falls on her knees, wrapping thin arms around herself she cries into her chest. This creature has tainted everything she loved, Walter, her brother Logan, her kingdom, her mother. She screams and thrashes in the dark void of her imagination.

"_We are coming_."

There's a pair of hands on her now, pinning her down, attempting to stop her thrashing, a hushed voice whispers to her a thousand miles away. She thinks shes going to die here in her dreams, she screams for her life, for a saviour to pull her from the darkness.

"Adelynn, wake up. Good Gods my dear, could you scream any louder?"

The Queen of Albion sputters to life, gasping for air and fighting against her bedsheets. A body is on top of her, holding her wrists down and keeping her still.

"Aren't we a little old for nightmares, your majesty?"

Reaver. Oh Avo, how could she have forgotten, more surprisingly, why was he still here?

"Your still here?"

A sly smile crafts itself in the darkness of her chamber, "Perhaps, maybe I'm a dream. One of those dark sinful dreams you keep to yourself."

She growls in irritation, finding the strength to push him off her, "Then I'm still in a nightmare."

He pouts mirthfully and shifts back to his side, "Speaking of nightmares, care to share what made you scream so deliciously?"

She couldn't fight the creeping shiver that recoiled in her stomach, "Its coming very soon."

Even the gunslinger himself seemed to deflate visibly, "Ahh, bad news indeed."

There was a rapid knock at her door, "Your grace! Are you alright, we heard screaming."

It was one of her posted guard, she gasped looking at Reaver, no one could know.

"Be quiet," She mouthed to him.

"Yes everything is fine, solider. Just a spider in my pillowcase."

"Very well, my Queen."

They waited a moment till the footsteps faded down the hall, "Ah how positively exciting, its been a long time since I had to sneak around my exploits," Reaver chuckled.

The Queen hadn't planned their night around such a theist, leaving the party unannounced like that and never returning. It was lucky that none of her assistants had come looking for her to see off the guests and formerly close the party. Walter might have had a hand in that one, perhaps had the foresight to know.

Adelynn winced, so she finally sealed the deal. Strangely yet, she felt no regret, she had expected to be shamed, dominated, and dismissed roughly and the deviant had done no such thing. He had pleased her, took pleasure from her willingness, and hadn't taken from her what she wasn't willing to give. No man had touched her so tenderly since Elliot. She remembered falling asleep in their afterglow that night, half wanting Reaver to slip out unseen like a shadow and half hoping him to stay. Now that he was here all she wanted from him was his absence.

"You need to leave, preferably quietly and unseen."

She rose from the bed, clothing herself instantly, "There's a stairwell on the left next door, it will take you out into the palace gardens unobserved."

"So late? In the cold night? Thats hardly very hostly of you. What say you to round two instead?"

"Soon enough the servants will be up to prepare for the morning routine, I cannot risk anyone knowing you are here and that this "thing" happened."

A look passed the tycoon's face, it was unreadable, perhaps he wasn't used to be shooed out from a night of poor judgement – sore loser.

"I expect my payment soon, Reaver. I thank you for your considerable donation to Albion's cause."

**OOOO**

The Crawler was dawning closer and closer, reports from Kalin spoke of increased activity along the border, shadows seen but not attacking. They were toying with her. The Queen had become fully devoted to war tactics, evacuation plans, and of course, costs.

Two days after the annual banquet three chests were delivered to Bowerstone Castle, they were delivered by one lone black carriage devoid of any emblems and a solemn horseman with a letter address for the Queen's eyes only. The chests together contained nine million gold, and the letter signed only by a single R. No one breathed a word to Adelynn that morning in the War Room, but their broken gazes between each other was all she needed to see.

_"Pleasure doing business with you, your majesty." -R_

It should have been a stab at her pride however Adelynn felt no anger, the nine million pieces covered their entire deficit and her people were well on their way to safety, and of course, she never had to see Reaver outside of her court again. A heavy hand clasped her shoulder, drawing her to the present. Walter stood beside her, concern etched into every wrinkle on his age beaten face.

"How are you doing?"

Adelynn smiled genuinely, "I'm okay."

"He uhh you know – wasn't too uhh, how do you say -"

"It wasn't as bad as some would imagine," She answered him with a chuckle.

He nodded quickly, booted feet shuffling against the wood uncomfortably, "Well thats good enough for me."

And that was all she spoke of it.

As the newly acquired funds were on their way into the royal treasury, Adelynn had a moment alone. These quiet moments were becoming increasingly abundant she noted with some gloominess, usually she couldn't remove people from her presence even in order to pee, but now she found herself more and more alone. She chalked it up to the preparations of war, people had families to prepare, soldiers to train, rations to stock. The Queen had the most demanding job of all, and she was doing it all by herself.

**OOOO**

He had been dismissed. The great immortal Reaver, charming scoundrel and illustrious lover, had been simply brushed off. The idea was absurd, preposterous, inexcusable and unfounded! The gunslinger had never been so easily cast aside, in all of his three hundred years he had always been the one to dispose of his bedfellows, lovers, confidantes, and muses. Reaver had never been tossed off by any man, woman, or creature, especially in such a underhanded manner!

The deviant dumped the last of his second bottle of wine into his chalice and drank heavily. Sure he had had the Queen, sure his bargain was finished, and by all rights he should be on his merry way. But he wasn't, and thats what really irritated him. He fumbled for the box of cigars on the cabinet beside him, mildly surprised but just how intoxicated he was, the drunker he got the more thoughts plagued his mind. It wasn't just that she had cut him out that night, it wasn't just that fact that his personal funds were now dangerously short, it wasn't her constant hot and cold treatment of him either. It was something much more dangerous than all these combined. Reaver was actually partially miffed that he was no longer likely to encounter the woman behind the crown again.

His future moments with her were now nothing more than a proposal in her court room. Gone were the late night invites, the tension ridden dinners, the drunken costume parties, hateful stares, and venomed words. He could no longer touch her in any manner, no longer address her, no longer waltz into her bedchamber, or ravish her being. It was rather unfortunate really, just when things were finally unfolding nicely it had ended rather too fast for the former Hero.

He downed the glass again, and scanned the room for a nearby bottle. This whole torrid affair had taken several unexpected turns that he himself hadn't planned for, the biggest of all had been last night. Reaver had planned the Queen's hot temper but not her sneaky research into his past, he hadn't planned her falling to his natural seduction tactics, and he certainly hadn't planned the way he had sullied the sheets with her either.

Normally, his bedroom antics involved several bonds, a gag here and there, some form of humiliation, and of course, the required chicken. Instead, in the moment he found himself wanting to take her slowly. He had wanted to feel her entirely, see her every grace and curve, and have her share in the ecstasy. Such a thing hadn't happened to him since – Oakvale.

The chalice went soaring across the room, shattering into pieces against the wall.

Such thoughts would not do, he wouldn't allow it, and yet for the first time Reaver felt powerless to stop it.

**xxx Author's note:** Another wait, I'm sorry. However, things are finally running a little more smoothly now with the future plot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_***Spoiler alert for anyone who has not finished the Fable 3 plot line***_

* * *

><p>"How much longer?"<p>

The spectre ahead didn't answer, the ghostly glow where its eyes should have been seemed to shine brighter.

"Are you prepared?" Theresa spoke simply.

"Yes, my armies have been fortified."

The blind seer's lips folded into a small smirk, "That is not what I asked, are _you_ prepared?"

Adelynn registered her question, she was not in the least prepared mentally for the task ahead. How could she be? Albion faces mass annihilation, all her friends and comrades would charge blindly into the battle of their lifetime, and surely she would come face to face with a monster that terrified her beyond reasonable sanity. No, she was not prepared.

Theresa smiled at Adelynn and it did very little to comfort the Queen, despite being her mother's guardian Adelynn saw no reason to trust the old woman. She had already manipulated her visions to herald Adelynn into action against her brother four years prior, and even now had yet to reveal much about their foe or the impending fight. In fact, it almost appeared at times that she didn't seem the least bothered if Albion was saved or destroyed, it probably would not affect her on a personal level, just that she might have to raise a finger and fight the darkness on her own.

"You doubt me," Theresa eyed her, cocking her head in an inquisitive manner.

"Try not to let it bother you, I doubt a lot of things these days."

"Your loneliness makes you bitter and will bring about a swift downfall, it was your brother's undoing as well. Not many are ever truly prepared to face death by themselves."

Adelynn snorted, "That may be so, but now is a Hell of a time to go husband hunting."

"Perhaps someone who already understands then, someone close by."

The apparition disappeared, leaving the Queen standing before the gates of the Road to Rule alone.

**OOOO**

"You have a rather informal audience request, your majesty."

The Queen looked up from the brim of her teacup, she rather enjoyed her afternoon tea, it was the only time she had to reflect these days. Her brow furrowed on impulse, "Who would dare?"

Hobson was always a squirmy little man, but now as he stood before her he seemed a little more squeamish than usual.

"Master Reaver, ma'am."

Adelynn was genuinely surprised, she hadn't expected to hear from him outside of the throne room ever again. It was no secret amongst her comrades, and now even her treasury advisor, that Reaver's donation had come at a price.

"I-I already informed him that it would be a bad time, but he was very...umm...persistent, my Queen."

She was beyond intrigued now, "Alright, send him in."

"Right away."

Adelynn told herself it was a Royal's vanity that was now causing her to adjust her appearance in the reflection of her spoon, nothing more. She quickly resumed the mad stirring of her tea when the door to her study opened softly. The tycoon of Bowerstone waltzed in as haughty and as immaculate as ever, white suit pressed and folded in all the right areas, cane clicking in rhythm against the stone floors. Reaver folded in a graceful bow before helping himself to a seat in front of her.

"Your Majesty, how are you this fine day?"

"Quite reasonable, thank you. Now why are you here Reaver? Disturbing my tea time? Surely you did not come all this way for conversation."

Reaver smirked his famous smirk, and the Queen sensed bad news from a mile off.

"How very smart, my Queen. No I did not, I am a businessman after all. So onward to business then, I'm hear to announce my leave."

Adelynn frowned in her confusion, "Your leave?"

"Yes, I'm afraid my immediate attention is required elsewhere. Therefore, I'm leaving Bowerstone for a "vacation" if you will."

Surprise dawned on her face, her lips forming words that she hadn't thought through.

"Now, now, now, no need to be alarmed, my sweet. It is only temporary after all, and of course, I will be leaving Industrial in the charge of very capable hands."

Fire. She felt fire surge through her veins.

"You would leave on the eve of battle! You! A Hero! When the people need you most!"

Reaver shook a gloved finger at her, "Temper, temper. I believe it is your duty to defend Albion after all. As for Hero, I revoked that title long ago."

Adelynn rose from her seat and stalked nearer to the deviant, "Oh? And where are you going? Sacrifice another hapless soul to the Shadow Court? Its just that time isn't it, judging by the crow's feet under your eyes!"

Heat flashed behind his soulless eyes but the Queen did not yield, "All your power and all your skill, and you would turn tail and run. Coward!"

Reaver rose from his seat, a tower of rage, "I am no coward."

"Then prove it!," She spat, "Stay and fight the Crawler with us!"

"Hmm yes how very tempting however, I fail to see whats in it for me."

Adelynn grabbed hold of his long coat and pulled him closer, removing all space from the two entirely.

"You once spoke of redemption, now is your chance."

He had had a hundred chances to turn off this path in the centuries before, it didn't matter this time nor will it matter the next time. When faced with death by the Shadow Court his path was set, he would always be Reaver, and Reaver was unforgivable.

"I cannot, _mon amour. _Age really is quite the killer."

She shook him fiercely, he felt her magic searing through the fabric of his collar. "You can wait! The attack is soon, a few days at the most! Then off you go to fill your quarter."

"I do not like to be rude to my guests, the Court does so clamour for my attention when I keep them waiting."

There was a hint of desperation in her stare now, her voice dropped below a whisper. Adelynn hadn't realized how afraid she was of facing this darkness alone until now. She needed every capable fighter on the forefront, perhaps she needed someone at her side as well.

"I can pay you! Not now but after the attack."

He chuckled, "If memory serves me correct, I paid _you_ to pull off this little assault of yours."

"Yes, but what if I pay in other ways?" She whispered seductively.

Her lips were at his throat now, hot and frantic, burning a path up his chin. Dear Avo, was she ever speaking his language now! She could pay him out with her flesh for a lifetime and it wouldn't be enough to sate his want for her. He groaned under her touch, roughly feeling her hips while fighting against the most promising offer of the century.

If he sealed this new bargain, what then? Would she throw him out at the end of every night like some commoner? Keep the entire affair under shadows for the sake of her reputation? Cringe at the thought of being seen with him?

Adelynn was met with a cane, forcibly pushing her off the gunslinger with a quick jab to the chest. She stood affronted, staring him down with tempered anger. He made for the door, Reaver realized that this was probably the best time to leave or risk injury in staying.

"Wait!"

He flinched inwardly, stopping in his tracks only for a moment.

"If you won't stay for the right reasons then please, just stay for me."

For once since the beginning of this arrangement, Reaver saw the woman behind the crown. A woman who had given everything to those around her and was now left with nothing for herself. So like her mother, different circumstances but the same wretched end.

He tipped his hat to her before closing the door behind him.

**OOOO **

It rained for three days and three nights in the city of Bowerstone, grey clouds of cold moisture darkened out the sun. The Queen ordered the people be moved to the garrisons during this storm, convinced that this was a sign of the impending darkness to come. Aurora reports came in on the second day, a search of the caverns on the outskirts of the city revealed the worst – the shadows were gone.

"They must be on the move!" Walter spoke frantically over the war table.

Several heads bobbed up and down in response.

"They come tonight."

This was Logan's voice over the others, he met Adelynn's eyes from across the room and knew she was aware of it just as well. These three nights her dreams had been haunted by the Crawler himself, screaming their arrival over and over till she thought her ears would bleed.

"Friends, prepare yourselves, for the darkness attacks tonight."

**OOOO**

A new determination filled the quaking knees of Adelynn, as she thrust her blade into another hollow shadow. Looking behind her she felt her heart soar at the sight of Ben and Walter fighting beside her as they besieged the darkness together. This wasn't so terrible! Cutting through the children of darkness proved easier than fighting off a pack of hobbes. Best of all she wasn't alone, she had envisioned some terrible battle, where she'd be alone and the corpses of all her friends scattered around her.

"How are you holding up, Walter?" Ben asked.

Walter did look a little more ragged then she had seem him earlier, she chalked it up to his past experience. They had been in that cave together in the dark, they both felt the iciness of death when the Crawler had invaded them. Adelynn believed it would be a feeling she wouldn't forget until the beast lie dead at her feet.

"Come on, we have to make it into the inner city," She urged her companions on.

_"You taunt us, you taunt the children!"_

The city was soaked in shadows, buildings had been broken in, their doors swung open on their hinges, glass panes shattered open. Adelynn laughed darkly, she could only imagine the Crawler's rage at finding her city already emptied.

"We must be getting closer," Walter gasped, "I can feel it."

"Keep it together, Walter. We're all in this together," Adelynn threw her elder a compassionate glance.

He looked ill, skin pale and clammy, soaked in sweat, dark circles the shade of bruises under his eyes. After this was all over, she was forcing Walter into a well deserved retirement. Together, they dispatched a sentinel guarding over the entrance into the old city. As the creature let out a final death cry they made their way through the gate.

A crack resounded in the air as the heavy iron gates slid down, trapping her and Walter in the courtyard and separating Ben.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, voice quivering.

Adelynn gripped the bars trying with all her might to lift the damned thing up, "I don't know, this must be some sort of trap!"

An agonized moan erupted behind her, Adelynn turned to see Walter lying on his knees, pulling at his face.

"Walter! Walter, whats wrong!"

The man thrashed violently on all fours, bones popping out of place with a sickening crack. Then she saw it, the demon flashed before her eyes.

_"The lost sheep returns to the flock!_"

It grabbed Walter with one hand and lifted the mighty man up with no effort. Walter screamed as the creature grabbed his tongue and forced a hand, and then an arm into his mouth.

Adelynn realized what it was going to do, but it was too late, as she surged towards the two the Crawler was gone, sliding down into Walter's gaping mouth like an inky poison. The two stood frozen in the stone yard, The Queen of Albion and Crawler-Walter stared each other down.

"Walter, are you there?" She asked him desperately.

The thing blinked at her listlessly, took a staggered step towards her and then howled like a banshee. A ricochet of molten darkness struck her so hard the Queen went flying to the ground on her back.

"Get up! Get up! You have to do something!" She heard Ben yell at her through a haze of disorientation.

What was there to do without hurting the man trapped inside?

The creature barged at her again, slinging its sword at her with deadly precision. She blocked and rolled, Walter swung again, she blocked and roll. This continued relentlessly, until the first signs of morning rolled over the yard, until Adelynn's arms threatened to give way under the force of Walter's blade, until her skinned knees were bleeding through her armour.

Crawler-Walter suddenly struggled, "You must kill me, its the only way to defeat him, Adelynn! You cannot let him win!"

"No I can't kill you, I won't!" She sobbed, the crushing weight of metal against metal weakening her stance, her muscles burning for rest or death.

"It's ok, child. Don't make me suffer with him any longer."

Adelynn eyed the man above her, he had been her mentor, her best friend, practically her father. She saw the pain in his face, the toll of agony, and knew she was the only one who could end it. With the last of the strength she could muster, she pushed her blade forward. The force of the Hero blade split her enemy's sword in half and impaled its very tip deep into the stomach of Sir Walter Beck.

It was over, everything was over.

Walter oozed shadow from his wound, the Crawler was dying and so was he. Adelynn held her old friend, great tears stained her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Walter."

"Don't be, it was in me all this time. You freed me and you stopped the darkness, Albion is saved. You've done me proud," He beamed.

She didn't let go of his body, not even when he finally passed, not until she felt Ben's hands under her shoulders pulling her away. She had saved everyone except the most important.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx Author's Note<strong>: Yay! Another update! I'm actually quite proud of myself, it took a bit of digging through the dusty pit of my imagination to pull this chapter off. So, now that the Queen's conflict with the Crawler is over her conflict with Reaver can really take off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**XxxXxxX**

* * *

><p>It was a time of great celebration. The Crawler was defeated, the darkness gone, no casualties had affected Albion's population, and damage from the battle had been minimal. The people paraded the streets drunk on spirits and merriment, dancing, singing, costuming, and all in the name of their saviour; the greatest Hero in history, Adelynn, Queen of Albion.<p>

However, one citizen of Albion did not partake in the nationwide joy. They did not feel any happiness or relief, only loss. The Queen herself shut the gate to the palace gardens and spent her day gawking at the statue of her fallen comrade, her dearest friend, and the closest thing she had ever had to a father. At first the others had been concerned, even Ben had foolishly enough attempted to persuade her to join him down at the pub, but to no avail. They gave up and left her to her grieving, convinced she'd come around on her own time.

Jasper had stopped by earlier this morning to pay his respects, leaving a cup of tea on the bench beside the Queen. The tea had long since cooled and spoiled by the time Adelynn noticed a figure had stirred behind her, startling the pigeons roosting on stone Walter. She expected Ben or maybe even Logan, whom was still residing at the castle for a few more days. Downcast eyes rose to met a face she hadn't seen in months, and hadn't expected to see ever again.

Pauper boots, a simple button down shirt, and sandy brown hair swept casually over to the side. It gave the man a boyish appearance if not for the stubble that graced his chin and the aged tired eyes. Those eyes once held such a bright light from a childhood so long ago.

Adelynn felt the air leave her lungs, unable to form so much as a word as she stared at the man before her.

"Elliot?"

She rose from her seat and embraced him without thought, "W-what are you doing here?"

He shuffled awkwardly under her weight, pulling her away from him, it stung but she understood why.

"I heard that Walter had – , anyways I came to say goodbye."

She nodded and returned to her seat, making room for Elliot should he wish to join her. It only made sense that he would come to the memorial, Walter had been every much a father figure to Elliot as he had been to her. Elliot once had whole days spent with the man, learning to sword fight, fishing, and the repulsive art of frog catching. A moment stirred in uncomfortable silence before Elliot took a seat right beside her, she didn't dare breathe or make eye contact with the practical stranger next to her. Somehow staring at the statue made her feel that Walter himself was scolding her, urging her to say something to her childhood companion.

Time passed slowly between them, the wind rustling through the courtyard was the only sound they heard. Finally, Adelynn dared to break the quiet.

"How have you been?"

He startled at the sound of her voice, looking anxiously between them, thin mouth working into all sorts of knots.

"Uhmm, good I suppose, all things considered. Still alive, thats a good thing."

She nodded, "Yes, a very good thing."

"How are things with you?" He returned politely.

She suppressed the urge to deliver a sad smile, "Been better I guess."

He snorted in surprise, "Been better! Been better? Have you not seen the streets outside? The mass of people singing your name? Or the fact that Albion has just been saved."

"Hmm, its not something easily understood for them. The sacrifices that were required of me to make to rid them of the darkness, they forgot their suffering as soon as I lowered the tax rate today."

Elliot seemed taken aback by her obvious retort, "You saved every last one of them, you saved Albion."

She nodded, "But at what cost? There was at least one death during the attack."

Elliot eyed the statue again, "He would have wanted it this way, he used to tell me when I was young that his biggest fear was dying alone, an old drunk, and utterly useless. He died with sword in hand fighting against the greatest evil in the known world. I say he got what he wished for."

Adelynn turned to Elliot with a tepid smile, "Do you remember the first time you saw Walter?"

He laughed softly, "I remember a cheeky evil princess luring me into the kitchens with the promise of sweets, only to get my ears boxed by the biggest man I had ever seen."

Adelynn gasped playfully, "You lie, Master Elliot. I remember the roles being reversed."

He chuckled, the two of them quickly falling into another pregnant silence.

The Princess had never had many friends, growing up a royal did that to a person. The only people allowed to socialize with her had been her Mother, Jasper, Walter, a handful of advisors, and her beloved pets. She broke out beyond castle grounds one day and into the districts below in search of a friend, she stumbled across a group of street children playing and had been eager to join. These children were cruel, dirty, rough things. They mocked her pampered attire and gentle manners, one boy, the biggest of the lot, went as far as to call her a prig and push her forcibly down into the mud. A stunned confused princess could do nothing but lie there and cry, up until a knight in white armour seen the whole ordeal and came rushing over.

Elliot had never been much of a fighter, and never would be. The brave scrawny lad stood up to the bully only to have the courage punched out of him. Eventually growing bored with the two misfits, the pack of street kids left leaving Elliot and the princess dejected on the side. Nonetheless, Elliot toddled over to the would-be Queen, clutching a bloody nose in one hand and helping her up with the other. Such began their friendship for many years to come.

"How's life at the shelter?" Adelynn interrupted her own thoughts, "All is well now, better than before I'd imagine."

Elliot frowned, "I wouldn't know, me and Linda aren't together anymore."

It was Adelynn's turn to shuffle about awkwardly, "Ah, thats a real shame, you two looked really happy."

"Yeah, she said she didn't trust me anymore, said she never seen my eyes light up more than the day that Hero came to rescue me from the sewers."

Adelynn sighed, "I'm truly sorry, Elliot. For everything. Words are not enough I know, but that day, that day and forever more I wished it had been me. Logan should have punished me."

"Did you reject me that day in the sewers because your feelings had changed, or because you couldn't live with yourself and the decision you made?"

"Elliot, now isn't the ti-"

"Answer the question, Addie."

Adelynn felt like a young girl again, she remembered the rush that Elliot induced whenever he was around her, the fumbling of their first encounters, throbbing lust and shaky hands. He had been her first love and she hadn't felt the stirs of an honest love since him, she had however, experienced darker things with less savoury characters. She felt a stab of guilt at the memories that rushed into her head, such things were better left forgotten and hidden away. She would forever have a loyal friend in Elliot no matter what had conspired between them.

"I told you to return to Linda, I could not live with the pain of having put you though all that guilt. I had no idea that I would ever see you again, but when I did it all came back to me."

Shame made her look away from him, a hand cupped her cheek pulling her back to him, forcing her eyes to his.

"I forgive you, I already said I'm so grateful to be alive thanks to you. As I have also said before, my feelings have not changed for you, I have never met a woman like you and I don't suppose I ever will again. Hero or not," a sigh passed from the man, "I wish things were like the old days again, me and you and nothing else."

A smile crossed the Queen's face, "Thats the beauty of it, the future is all ours now. I did not fight the Crawler just so everyone could mope about the past."

"Does that mean there's room for second chances?"

Adelynn looked up at Walter's marble face, entwining her fingers around Elliot's limp hand, "Of course, there's always room for seconds."

He blushed at her words and she couldn't help but grin, Elliot hadn't really changed, still the same odd boy that could charge head first into a losing fight but struggled at the most trivial emotions.

Safe, timid, plain old Elliot. Quite possibly the most logical investment for her heart.

**OOOO**

Off in the distance the horrendous scream of something dying in the murky thicket woke the man sleeping in the dirt. By instinct, he reached for the familiar pistol attached at his hip, finding comfort in its presence. A rumour once circled the streets of Albion that the infamous Reaver even made love with the pistol always strapped to him. A ridiculous rumour, anyone who ever had the extreme privilege of obliging him in bed could testify to that, the pistol would compete with the splendour of his manhood.

Reaver scanned his surroundings, sincerely hoping that whatever made that scream was not his prize. Looking to his left, he found his parcel still sleeping soundly, well as soundly as someone could while resting in the remains of Wraithmarsh. Her name was Marjory, or Mary-may, something to that effect. She was positively youthful, barely out of her twentieth winter. She was as shy as a church mouse and oh so willing, willing enough to follow him into her unsuspecting doom with the promise of adventure and more time with a celebrity. Two nights ago, over a glass of cheap wine and a few hours of foreplay, she had mentioned being from a peasant background with no surviving family. She couldn't have been a more suitable sacrifice, no one would notice her disappearance, no one would care.

They were only a days walk away from the Shadow Court, Reaver was relieved, soon he could be back in the comforts of his manor, perhaps enjoying better company. His thoughts drifted to _her_ again, the anger in those royal eyes when he said he was leaving, the way she kissed him with such searing heat, and of course, the way she promised to kill him very slowly once the Crawler was dead. Reaver was a marvellous liar, he should be after several decades of doing it. He was so good at it, he could ever tell when he was lying to himself, and he was lying to himself when he said he felt nothing for the woman. It was true and awfully terrifying that she stirred an ancient part of him, he saw the signs of it and hadn't been able to back out.

Reaver remembered another woman like Adelynn, beautiful, stubborn to a fault, and unafraid of him. He betrayed her as well, her ghost was somewhere out there wandering the swamps of Oakvale – an unsightly banshee burning with hate. He promised himself that it would never happen again, he would never love anything but himself. Adelynn was a different consideration all together, it was a far cry from love, but he wanted the woman and like all things he possessed, he wanted her to himself.

Blast it! All these conflicting thoughts and no more wine left to soothe them!

His attention turned back to his delivery, he should probably wake the girl. The hollow men would be out soon, and he preferred to have them both moving before the mists set in.

How old are you now, good man? He asked himself, he figured he must be something close to three hundred years old. Three hundred years old and still doing this same old routine? Would there ever come a time would he would stop? Succumb to age and death? Three hundred years old and Reaver could honestly say that he hadn't met a single person that interested him anymore. He truly had almost seen it all. Would there ever be a day when the world was simply not worth living in anymore? He had nothing but his coin to live for, that was really his only legacy. He had not had children or taken any wives, only felt a small glimmer of love and that had been the memories of a different man. Three hundred years spent entirely alone.

Reaver needed to get out of this damned place and back home where there was booze.

He rose from the dirt bed he had had to force himself to sleep in and strolled over to this Marjory? Mallory?

Tapping the girl's cheek with his boot, she stirred awake, "Rise and shine, sweet cheeks. Time to get some exercise!"

* * *

><p><strong>xxxAuthor's Note:<strong> Enter Elliot! I do love the mixing of a good love triangle!

P.S: This isn't directed to many of you, only directed to the several who continue to persist on filling my inbox with rude and ignorant messages demanding an update. Firstly, last I checked this was my story not yours, secondly, this is a hobby of mine and not a job. I do this for my own personal enjoyment, I do have a life outside of this where my kids, man-child, and job take priority. As much as I would love to spend my days writing all these musings out, they don't pay the bills. Its gotten so bad that I would honestly rather take this story down than keep writing chapters where I'm only going to be harassed about the next one. I do appreciate reading messages with constructive criticism or a nice clap on the back, they do encourage me to write but constantly whining for an update does the opposite. There are a hundred other better stories on here that get updated as often as a supermodel regurgitates dinner, go spam them instead. Don't like the long wait for an update, don't read, simple as that.

Now, to the rest of you I hope you enjoy your day! Happy reading!

- Love, Simplistic


End file.
